LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO
by MonkeyDJohns
Summary: Despues de que Luffy encontrara el One Piece y se convirtiera en Rey de los Piratas esta decidido en cumplir el sueño de sus nakamas, y para eso habia que empezar por volver a casa. Segunda temporada de ME QUEDAS TU. LuNa ZoRo
1. VISITAR A UN VIEJO AMIGO

**_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! Es la continuación de ME QUEDAS TU y esta vez veremos a los Sombrero de Paja con las nuevas parejas después de encontrar el One Piece. Que lo disfrutéis y GRACIAS por leer este fic._**

VISITAR A UN VIEJO AMIGO

Pasaron ya más de dos años desde aquel fantástico día en que le había dicho a su preciosa pelirroja lo que sentía por ella, desde que la beso por primera vez y desde que llego a ser posible gracias a un sueño que se diera cuenta de lo que quería decirle su corazón. Y también habían pasado más de dos años desde que su nakama, aquel espadachín malhumorado también dio aquel grito en la cocina que hizo que una morena de ojos azules se diera cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Dos parejas y el mismo sentimiento.

Durante estos dos años habían vivido muchas aventuras y cada una mas peligrosa que el anterior, donde habían sufrido penalidades, donde rieron después de superarlas, donde sangraron y lloraron con cada golpe que recibían, pero eso si, siempre unidos, tenían razones para hacerlo, para no rendirse nunca y es que luchaban por un sueño, luchaban por los sueños de los demás. Muchas veces creyeron que no lo conseguirían, o que perderían a alguien en el camino debido a las heridas y a los rivales que se enfrentaban, pero ese chico de goma lucharía siempre por sus nakamas, lucharía siempre por su sueño, lucharía siempre por la mujer que amaba. Ya habían derrotado a todos los Yonkou, entre ellos a Shanks, una de las batallas más duras que podían recordar, sobretodo para el moreno por lo que significaba para él, pero si quería ser el Rey de los Piratas no tenia otra opción, necesitaba demostrar que se lo merecía y sabia que aunque lo derrotara siempre mantendrían esa amistad especial, ya que fue el pelirrojo el que lo llevo a ser pirata, a tener ese sueño y eso nunca cambiaria, además que Shanks lo vería siempre como aquel niño tan inconsciente y tozudo que le recordaba a como fuera él de pequeño, o como era el anterior Rey de los Piratas.

A la vez que los mugiwara derrotaban a los cuatro emperadores otro hombre llamado Monkey D. Dragon consiguió poner fin al Gobierno Mundial, y era esto lo que ahora mismo preocupaba más al moreno y capitán del Sunny por que solo una semana después de encontrar el One Piece ese hombre, su padre, apareció para pedirle un favor y desde aquel encuentro, un mes atrás no podía parar de pensar en lo que le pido.

-_Luffy...¿Estas bien?, me tienes preocupada._ - La pelirroja se acercó la cabeza del Sunny que era donde estaba sentado el moreno, en dos pasos agiles de la practica lo alcanzó y lo abrazo por detrás. - _Se que sigues pensando en lo que dijo tu padre..._

-_Oh Nami... si... lo siento, no quería preocuparte._ - Girándose cogió a la pelirroja por la cintura y la sentado delante de él para poder abrazarla al igual que lo había hecho ella antes. - _Me conoces muy bien, es imposible ocultarte nada... Shishishi._ - Le sonrió para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-_Llevó mucho tiempo soportándote, es normal que te conozca tan bien..._ - Le saco la lengua y le guiño un ojo. - _Y no me gusta cuando estas así..._

-_Es que... es difícil de explicarlo..._ - Puso una cara seria y miró hacia el horizonte. - _Sigo sin entender por que me lo pidió... _

-_Luffy... es el líder del Nuevo Gobierno Mundial y tu eres el Rey de los Piratas, estamos fuera de la ley, es normal que te lo pida siendo tu padre..._ - Le sonrió mientras cogía su mano para entrelazarla sabiendo que eso lo relajaba.

-_Lo se... pero cuando lo vi a los ojos..._ - Recordó aquel momento delante de su padre, como lo agarro del hombro y los ojos de aquel hombre con un tatuaje en su rostro lo miraba serio, pero también como si su petición fuera acompañado de suplica más que de un consejo.

-_Ese hombre es un misterio para todos, hasta para los que están más cerca de él estoy segura, así que no pienses más en eso.._. - Quería que se olvidara del tema cuanto antes. - _Estoy segura que lo veremos otra vez y podrás preguntarle la razón._

-_Si, tienes razón...Shishishi_ - Sujeto el rostro de la pelirroja para que la mirara y le regalo una gran sonrisa seguida de un beso.

El resto de la tripulación se dedicaban a hacer cosas por el barco para de alguna forma matar el tiempo hasta la próxima isla. A Usopp y a Chopper se les había ocurrido ponerse a jugar a las cartas en la cubierta mientras que Brook tocaba una canción sentado en las escaleras y Franky retocaba unos pqueños engranajes de su brazo izquierdo. Zoro y Robin se encontraban en el gimnasio, uno entrenando y la otra leyendo en alto para los dos. Sanji estaba en la despensa buscando ingredientes para la cena y Jinbei estaba en el timón llevando el rumbo en la dirección que le había marcado la navegante.

-_Usopp... ¿donde crees que iremos ahora?_ - Le pregunto el pequeño reno mientras seguía jugando.

-_Pues... no lo se..._ - Levanto lo vista después de aquella pregunta para mirar hacia los lados.

-_¿Crees que volveremos a casa?..._ - El doctor soltó las cartas y miró al cielo con una sonrisa. - _Ojala Luffy quiera volver... tengo ganas de ver a la doctora Kureha..._ - Dijo con melancolía pero con una sonrisa.

-_Y yo quiero ver a Kaya..._ - El tirador también soltó las cartas y comenzó a sonreír.

-_Shishishi... y lo haremos_. - El capitán y la navegante habían bajado de la cabeza del Sunny y se acercaron a sus nakamas.

-_¡OHHHH! ¡¿VOLVEMOS A CASA?!_ - Tanto el doctor como el tirador a la vez que el músico y el carpintero que estaban en la cubierta gritaron a la vez mientras en sus ojos se podían ver estrellas de la ilusión por la noticia.

-_Si, volvemos a casa, pero antes de nada tanto Luffy como yo hemos pensado en hacer una cosa.._. - La pelirroja y el moreno se miraron con complicidad. -_ Brook... es hora de vayamos a dar una visita Laboon. - _Le dijo sonriendo_._

-_A... a... junto... Laboon..._ - El músico no se lo podía creer, una gran alegría comenzó a inundarlo por completo haciendo que empezara a llorar con una gran sonrisa y se lanzara en el aire a abrazar a sus dos nakamas. - _¡LUFFY-SAN! ¡NAMI-SAN! ¡GRACIAS!_ - Los apretaba muy fuerte de la emoción por ver que se cumpliría si promesa.

-_Shishishi... no es nada Brook._ - Como podía sujetaba su sombrero para que no le cayera de la fuerza de aquel abrazo.

-_Brook, tranquilo... y suéltame ya que me ahogas_. - La pelirroja se estaba poniendo colorada y le costaba respirar.

-_Yohohoho... lo siento Nami-san._ - El esqueleto se reía dando dos pasos hacia atrás para dejarles su espacio. - _Pero es que estoy muy feliz yohohoho._

-_Lo... lo entiendo, pero no vuelvas a abrazarme tan fuerte que casi me matas_. - La navegante respiraba mejor pero aun le costaba coger aire.

-_Luffy-kun, tenemos que hablar_. - El gyojin miró para el moreno de reojo.

-_Dime Jinbei, ¿Qué ocurre?..._ - El capitán se acerco a su nakama y se coloco enfrente a él.

-_Llevamos un mes navegando en dirección al Red Line, y yo diría que nos quedan dos semanas para llegar a esta velocidad..._ - Su mirada era bastante seria. - _Necesito que me des tu permiso para adelantarme e ir a la Isla Gyojin..._

-_¡¿QUE?! Pero si solo quedan dos semanas... ¿por que te quieres ir ya?_- El moreno se cruzo de brazos con cara de enfado y incredulidad.

-_Necesito hablar con el Rey Neptuno de nuestra llegada..._ - Intentaba mantener la calma con su capitán. - _Ahora que eres el Rey de los Piratas, tu llegada a cualquier isla puede ser un peligro para la misma, por eso necesito hablar con él para avisarlo que vamos hacia allí._

- _Si es por eso... entonces tienes mi permiso para adelantarte..._ - Tenia la cabeza gacha y estaba un poco triste por que su nakama se fuera pero parecía que entendía la situación.- _¿Y cuando te vas?..._

-_Ahora...cuanto antes me marche mejor._ - El gyojin señalo al carpintero para que se acercara y cogiera el timón en su lugar.

-_¡¿AHORA?!_ - El moreno tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa.

El peliverde y la morena bajaron hacia la cubierta mientras el cocinero salía del interior del barco ya que aquellos gritos le habían llamado la atención y querían saber que ocurría. Cuando Jinbei le explico lo que pasaba, aprovecho para despedirse de todos y marcharse sobre un tiburón ballena al que había llamado.

-_Entonces quedan dos semanas para llegar a la Isla Gyojin..._ - El rubio cogió su pitillo con una mano y expulso el humo lentamente por su boca, tenia la cara seria pero todos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir ahora. -_¡DOS SEMANAS PARA VER A MIS LINDAS SIRENAS!_ - Sus ojos se habían convertido en corazones, su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar como si estuviera hecho de gelatina con los brazos en alto y una hemorragia nasal que sino paraba les traería un antiguo recuerdo.

-_¡SANJI NO EMPIECES!_ - El doctor le gritaba con preocupación y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-_Siempre será el mismo ero-cook..._ - El peliverde tenia una leve sonrisa de lado.

-_Zoro..._ - La arqueóloga lo miraba de reojo también con una leve sonrisa, sabia que con aquello se daría cuenta de que no tenia ganas de separarlos otra vez culpa de unas de sus peleas habituales.

-_¿Qué?.. es que si lo es lo es..._ - El espadachín señalaba con los dos brazos hacia donde estaba el cocinero sangrando por la nariz, como dejando claro que tenia razón.

-_Ya, pero no hace falta que lo digas idiota._ - La pelirroja le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo dejándole un chichón.

-_Shishishi... bueno chicos, ya esta todo claro..._ -El moreno subió unos escalones para que lo vieran bien. - _Nuestra próxima parada... ¡ISLA GYOJIN!_

-_¡SIIIIIII!_ - Gritaron todos a la vez animados mientras el nuevo Rey de los Piratas tenia aquella sonrisa tan característica en su rostro.

-Continuara-

_**Acabado este primer capitulo de esta nueva aventura! Espero que os haya gustado y ojala dejéis comentarios jejejej MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!**_


	2. MENOS MAL

_**Segundo capitulo de esta segunda temporada, espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis, GRACIAS POR LEERLO! **_

MENOS MAL

Quedaba ya solo una semana para llegar al Red Line, durante estos días la tripulación estaba bastante ilusionada por empezar el camino de vuelta a casa y ver de nuevo a los amigos que fueron dejando por el camino, pero con una leve pregunta esa ilusión cambio y se tornó en preocupación ya que el destino estaba claro, mas no todos los detalles de como llegar.

-_Oye Luffy...¿Donde vamos hacer el recubrimiento al Sunny? …_ - El ciborg que llevaba el timón no pudo evitar preguntar lo evidente y que nadie en una semana se le había ocurrió preguntar.

-_Etto...ehh.._. - El moreno no para de poner caras, agarrarse el mentón y rascarse la cabeza. - _Pues... no lo se... shishishi_. - Dijo con unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su cabeza mientras miraba como su nakama se caía al suelo por semejante respuesta.

-_¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Por qué esta Franky tirado en el suelo?_ - La pelirroja se acercó a ellos lentamente un poco intrigada.

-_Pues...que...se nos olvido un pequeño detalle... Shishishi_ - El moreno no paraba de sudar y comenzó a temblar nada más verla delante de él, sabia lo que le esperaba.

-_Luffy... ¿Qué fue lo que se nos olvido?..._ - Muy despacio se fue acercando más a su capitán pero este a la vez caminaba hacia atrás intentando sonreír hasta que choco con el mástil del barco.

-_Te va a parecer gracioso Nami... shishi...pero se nos olvido que había que hacerle el recubrimiento al barco_. - Por instinto cerro los ojos esperándose lo peor.

-_¡¿QUE?!_ - A la navegante parecía que la había poseído un demonio ya que un aura de color rojo fuego comenzó a cubrirla mientras una de sus manos se cerro para hacer un puño en el que se le notaban las venas. -_¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO ...QUE NOS DIRIGIMOS A UNA ISLA SUBMARINA... SIN SABER DONDE PONERLE EL RECUBRIMIENTO?!_ - Ahora se le notaban las venas del cuello y una en la frente que parecía que le iba a explotar.

-_¡Hey bruja! , tranquilízate que a ti también se te a olvidado..._ - El peliverde se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados seguido de la arqueóloga.

-_¡TU CALLATE!_ - La pelirroja giró su cabeza en dirección al espadachín.

-_Nami-san, no te enfades... a todos se nos olvido_.- La morena de ojos azules se acercó a ella y le puso su mano en el hombro, le sonrió esperando que se relajase.

-_Y ahora... ¿Qué hacemos?_ - Con un suspiro la navegante agacho la cabeza entre tristeza y preocupación.

-_Nami..._ - El moreno se acerco a ella olvidándose del miedo anterior para levantar su cabeza con delicadeza con una mano y que así la mirase a los ojos. - _Lo siento... se me olvido... pero algo se nos ocurrirá_. - Y le sonrió levemente.

-_No, perdóname tu por gritarte... Zoro y Robin tienen razón se nos olvido a todos_. - Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en los del moreno y tenían una mirada de culpa por como se comportara hace unos segundos.

-_No pasa nada... Shishishi_. - Riéndose el mugiwara le dio un beso dulce a su pelirroja.

-_¡Chicos!... ¡se acerca algo a toda velocidad!..._ - Usopp estaba en la torre de vigilancia y empezó a ver una aleta a lo lejos que se dirigía hacia el barco, pero cuanto más se acercaba mas se daba cuenta que por la silueta no podía ser un tiburón, ni un delfín, la verdad es que no podía ser un pez. Cuando aquella criatura salto sobre la cubierta dejando a todos atónitos.

-_¡DEN-SAN!_ - El carpintero al ver a aquel tritón no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-_Jinbei tenia razón, para encontraros solo hace falta seguir los gritos._ -El tritón empezó a reírse el solo mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas y la mochila que tenia en su espalda.

-_¿Den-san?..._ - El moreno al igual que el tirador y el pequeño reno tenían una mano en el mentón y la otra debajo del codo de ese brazo, los ojos cerrados y el cejo fruncido, claramente intentando recordar.

-_¡EL HERMANO DE TOM!_ - El peli azul les grito a los tres esperando que se dieran cuenta de quien era.

-_¿Hermano de Tom?.._. - El capitán hablaba en nombre de sus dos nakamas también aun sin saber de quien habla el ciborg.

-_¡¿ES QUE TENEIS MEMORIA DE PEZ?!_ - Ahora si que el carpintero les grito enfadado asustandolos.

-_Franky-san eso puede ser ofensivo..._ - El tritón lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-_Perdón, perdón... no quería decir eso._ - Miraba para el hermano de su antiguo mentor con mucha vergüenza pensando que había metido la pata.

El también carpintero naval empezó a reírse - _Estoy de broma Franky- san_. - Se acercó al capitán con aquella sonrisa y volvió a colocarse las gafas.

-_Jinbei me dijo que necesitabais recubrir el barco y para mi será un placer hacerlo otra vez._ - Se quitó el sombrero por un segundo como volviendo a presentarse.

-_¡OHHH! Ya me acuerdo de ti...Shishishi_ - El moreno abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y lo recordó al fin.

-_¡¿RECUBRIRAS EL SUNNY?!_ - La pelirroja entrelazo sus manos y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-_Eso mismo, pero para poder hacerlo tenemos que fondear en alguna isla..._ - El también carpintero naval se giró y se acerco a la barandilla de babor. - _Por el camino me encontré con un pequeño islote a unas vente millas, no es muy grande, solo una playa con unos pocos arboles pero será suficiente para poder hacerlo._

-_Pues será mejor que nos pongamos en camino para acabar cuanto antes_. - Dijo la navegante mientras caminaba para entrar en el Sunny.

-_Hey Nami, ¿Dónde vas?_ - Le pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-_Si vamos a ir a una playa... habrá que aprovecharlo... ¿no crees?_- Le giño un ojo y le sonrió de una forma picara. - _Robin, ¿vienes?_ - Después de dejar al moreno sonrojado miro para su amiga para que la acompañara.

-_SUUUUPEER suerte... el capitán tiene más que suerte..._ - El ciborg se había quedado atónito también con aquellas palabras.

-_¿Suerte estar con esa loca?... deberías mirar si perdiste algún tornillo de la cabeza._ - El espadachín miraba como las dos mujeres entraban por la puerta del barco.

-_Lo dices por que estas con SUPEEER Robin y ella también se va a cambiar..._ - Las mejillas del peliverde empezaron a coger color mientras intentaba mantener su cara seria.

El tirador bajo de la torre de vigilancia y se sentó al lado del pequeño doctor que ahora se encontraba en las escaleras.

-_Menos mal que Sanji no estaba con nosotros en la cubierta..._ - El moreno de pelo rizado miraba para la el rostro de su capitán que aun tenia la cara desencajada, con la boca abierta y sonrojado.

-_¿Por qué lo dices?¿Que pasaría si estuviera Sanji?_ - El reno miraba para la cara de su nakama sin entender para nada por que decía eso.

-_Pues por que.._.- Cuando el tirador miró para el pequeño doctor se dio cuenta que no valía la pena explicarlo. - _Bueno, da igual..._ - Le sonrió.

Dirigieron el Sunny hacia donde les dijo Den y en poco tiempo llegaron a aquel islote, era cierto que no era muy grande, tenia forma de media luna y los arboles que allí habían podrían contarse con los dedos de las manos pero nada evitaría que se lo pasaran como nunca. Los chicos fueron los primeros en bajar, cada uno de ellos con su bañador aunque estaba claro que alguno no tocaría el agua, y al poco rato mientras los chicos juegan sobre la arena y Zoro se recostaba sobre ella aparecieron las chicas, la primera en pisar la playa fue la morena que llevaba un bikini de color azul que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos y detrás de ella la pelirroja que llevaba un bikini blanco con lunares rojos. El primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas fue el cocinero que al verlas empezó a ponerse completamente rojo de la cabeza a los pies hasta que ocurrió lo habitual, la hemorragia nasal lo dejo de color blanco tintando la zona en la que estaba de aquel rojo sangre y sin que pudiera decir nada durante horas, después del ruido del rubio cayendo al agua todos se giraron y cuando el capitán vio a aquella mujer que amaba con ese traje de baño no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como los lunares que llevaba ella y que no pasaría inadvertido para nadie al igual que cuando Zoro vio a la arqueóloga ya que no podía quedarse quieto, por alguna razón se metió en el agua de golpe y no quería salir por nada del mundo. Pasaron unas horas divertidas mientras Den trabajaba en el barco, según el tritón a la mañana estarían listos para zarpar así que decidieron hacer una pequeña hoguera en la playa cuando la noche cayo. Casi sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando y ya era hora de continuar el camino.

-_Todo listo Luffy-san_. - El tritón se frotaba las manos con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba para el trabajo que había hecho en el Sunny durante todo el día y la noche mientras aquella tripulación se divertía, aunque también tuvo alguna ayuda del ciborg que estaba interesado en aprender.

-_Pues pongámonos en marcha... Shishishi_ - El capitán ya cambiado con su bermuda vaquera y la camisa roja dejando su cicatriz al descubierto se dirigió hacia su asiento especial con un leve salto después de estirar su brazo en esa dirección para agarrarse. - _¡Nami! ¡Ven, siéntate conmigo!_ - El moreno dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás estirando su cuello un poco para poder mirarla detrás de él.

-_Voy ahora..._ - La navegante subió los escalones que se dirigían hacia sus preciados mandarinos para coger dos frutos de aquellos árboles a los que cuidaba con todo su cariño, para después bajar de nuevo y sentarse con su chico en la proa del barco. - _Toma Luffy, para ti_. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse delante de él.

-_Gracias Nami... Shishishi_. - La abrazo contra su cuerpo para después ponerle su sombrero en la cabeza. - _Te dije que todo se solucionaría shishishi_ - Le sonrió el moreno.

-_Si... al final tuviste razón.._. - La pelirroja lo miraba con dulzura. - _Pero aun así eres idiota...se te olvido que había que recubrir el Sunny_. - Y con una mano estiro su mejilla de goma para volver a soltarla.

-_¡Hey! Que a ti también se te olvido.._. - Y le puso morros haciendo que a ella le diera la risa.

Zoro y Robin estaban juntos de pie al lado del mástil mirando para aquellos dos tortolitos que se reían, se gritaban y se besaban.

-_Eses dos siempre estarán igual... ahora muy bien, pero hace nada ella estaba apunto de matarlo a golpes._ - El espadachín negaba con la cabeza.

-_Están enamorados..._ - La morena lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en sus labios. - _Y por cierto... ¿Qué tal estaba el agua?..._

-_El... el.. agua...pues muy bien, tenia ganas de nadar ¿Por qué preguntas?_. - El peliverde empezó a temblar aunque intentaba mantenerse sereno.

-_Esta bien saberlo... pero me decepciona tu respuesta._ - La arqueóloga volvió a mirar para aquella pareja que tenia enfrente pero aun con la sonrisa.

-_¿Por qué te decepciona lo que te dije Robin?_... - No pudo evitar girarse para mirarla bien.

-_Tenia una teoría... algo me decía que intentaste ocultar tu alegría debajo del agua..._ - Y volviéndolo a mirar de reojo su mirada bajo poco más de su cintura para que entendiera lo que quería decir.

-_¡OHHH NOOO!_ - El espadachín puso sus brazos delante de la cara como protegiéndose de un golpe o un muro invisible mientras que sudaba sin parar y su cara era de terror. _-''¡SE DIO CUENTA! ¡MALDITA MUJER SIEMPRE LO SABE TODO!''_

-_Bueno... seria mi imaginación..._ - Y con una pequeña risa se acerco a él para besar su mejilla y marcharse sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

Franky se había quedado sorprendido con las habilidades de Den, ya lo había visto hacer aquel trabajo antes pero ahora lo había ayudado de cerca y era sorprendente. Recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con el tritón sobre si era posible hacer el recubrimiento aun cuando faltaba una semana para llegar al destino y era necesario navegar. Se asombroso de que si era posible debido a lo fina y moldeable que era la capa y a la vez tan resistente, lo único que tenían que hacer era navegar normal hasta llegar al Red Line y luego allí llenar de aire la burbuja para que cubriera todo el barco y así poder descender en dirección a la Isla Gyojin. Por supuesto deberían tener más cuidado de lo normal ya que como recordaban hacerle mucho agujeros a la vez provocaría que el recubrimiento se rompiese por completo.

Pasaron cinco días donde a la tripulación le costo acostumbrarse a aquella capa para entrar y salir a la cubierta ya que alguna vez se habían encontrado con que el capitán chocaba contra ella y le daba por gritar que había un muro invisible y blandito delante de él. En el horizonte Brook que estaba de vigilancia ese día comenzó a divisar el Red Line.

-_¡LLEGAMOS! ¡YOHOHOHO!_ - El músico se asomó a la barandilla para gritarles a los que estaban abajo.

-_Ya era hora... un día más y me da que Luffy rompe con lo que hiciste Den-san... _- La navegante tenia la cabeza baja con alivio mientras el moreno no podía evitar reír.

-_Por momentos yo también pensaba lo mismo..._ - El tritón miraba para el mugiwara con una gota de sudor en la frente. - _Bueno chicos, según creo ahora ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, yo me adelantare para avisar de que ya estáis aquí._

-_Esta bien Den-san, queríamos darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros, sino fuera por tu ayuda no se que pasaría._ - La arqueóloga le agradeció en nombre de todos y de un salto el tritón salto al agua para irse ya.

-_Franky prepara todo para descender._ - Ordeno la navegante. - _Con suerte no nos encontraremos con un Rey Marino.._. - En ese momento apareció una cara de preocupación en tres de los nakamas, el tirador, el pequeño doctor y la pelirroja.

-_Con todo lo que vivimos y con todas las criaturas que nos enfrentamos y... ¿Seguís teniendo miedo de un Rey Marino?_- El peliverde los miraba con aire serio.

-_¡PUES SI! ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA POR QUE TENGAMOS MIEDO A MORIR?!_ - Le gritaron los tres al unísono a la vez que recibía golpes que lo dejaban en el suelo.

-_Shishishi... No pasara nada_. - Sonreía de oreja a oreja el chico de goma con las manos en la cintura.

-_¡¿Y TU COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURO?!_ - Le gritó su navegante.

-_Por que tenemos compañía... Shishishi_. - Estiro su brazo y señalo de frente, por estribor un tentáculo gigantesco se apoyaba ligeramente sobre el Sunny.

-_¡AHHHH!_ - Gritaron todos menos Luffy, Robin y Zoro.

-_¡SURUME! Shishishi_ - El moreno extendido los brazos en alto como queriendo darle un abrazo a su antiguo amigo. - _Estas más grande de lo que recordaba shishi._ - Al fin salió la cabeza del kraken que cuando vio para el chico de goma no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse dando bandazos al barco.

-_¡LUFFY DILE QUE SE ALEJE O NOS HUNDE!_ - Temblaba la pelirroja en la cubierta al igual que el resto de sus nakamas.

-_Vale Nami... pero no se por que te preocupas tanto.._. - La miraba de reojo mientras acariciaba el tentáculo que se apoyaba en el Sunny, y sino fuera por que Robin sujetaba a la pelirroja con unos diez brazos iría a por él para golpearlo sin parar.

-_Ya esta todo listo Nami-san, cuando el SUUUPEER pulpo se aleje un poco empezamos._- Le dijo el ciborg preparado para saltar por la borda para abrir las válvulas que estaban por la quilla.

Surume se acabo alejando y comenzaron a llenar de aire el recubrimiento dejando al Sunny dentro de aquella burbuja. Cuando el peli azul subió a bordo de nuevo empezaron a descender hacia el fondo marino. Aunque ver aquel kraken hace unos minutos los había puesto nerviosos, conocerlo y saber que era como una mascota para su capitán y que hace ya más de dos años los había ayudado contra Hody Jones los dejaba más tranquilos al descender, por que sabían que los protegería de cualquier criatura o obstáculo que podrían encontrarse. Pasadas unas horas ya estaban cerca de la isla y de camino se habían encontrado con algún Rey Marino dispuesto a atacarlos peno nada que aquel pulpo gigante no pudiera solucionar, pero al ver aquella cúpula se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-_Ya hemos llegado chicos... Shishi_.- Sonreía el capitán.

-_Yohohoho que ganas tengo de ver si mis fans submarinas me recuerdan yohoho._ - El músico toco un acorde de su guitarra mientras se reía.

-_¡SIRENAS! ¡PRECIOSAS SIRENAS! ¡ MIS LAIDIES DEL MAR YA HE LLEGADO PARA DAROS TODO MI AMOR!_ - El cocinero tenia los ojos con forma de corazón y los brazos abiertos mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba.

-_Lo que le vas a dar son ganas de vomitar como te pongas a sangrar por esa nariz otra vez.._. - El peliverde lo miraba de reojo mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en una katana y la otra sujetaba la mano de la morena.

-_¡ZORO! No lo provoques que ya estamos cerca y no quiero vuestras peleas_. - La navegante le grito al espadachín para después colocarse al lado de su chico de goma y agarrarlo por la cintura a lo que el puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y le sonrió.

Se despidieron de Surume a la vez que se acercaba a la compuerta circular que debían cruzar para entrar por fin en la isla. Estaba claro que todos se sentían entusiasmados por volver a aquella isla, volver a ver a sus amigos, ver aquel reino que ahora estaba protegido por una bandera pirata que llevaba un sombrero de paja.

-Continuara-

_**Final del segundo capitulo jejeeje espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios o reviews jejeje MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA! Un saludo para todos y que tengáis un buen día :))**_


	3. DOS MUNDOS UNIDOS

**_Tercer capitulo! Antes de nada dar las gracias por los comentarios y es un placer hacer esta segunda temporada sabiendo que os esta gustando este fic ;) Que disfrutéis este capitulo y MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir la historia._**

DOS MUNDOS UNIDOS

Entraron por aquella compuerta circular con lentitud, recordaban la ultima vez que la cruzaron pero en la otra dirección, para empezar su aventura por el Nuevo Mundo para encontrar el One Piece y ahora volvían después de encontrarlo y siendo también la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas. Ahora la isla era parte de su territorio que ellos protegían y que nadie se atrevería a tocar. Siguieron por aquel pequeño túnel que los separaba de la compuerta interior para al final cruzarla también con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, estaba claro que les traía recuerdos a la mente, buenos y malos pero sobretodo de los amigos que los estaban esperando.

Al cruzarla el barco comenzó a navegar de nuevo sobre el agua, se podía ver al fondo como en tierra firme había una multitud muy numerosa que al divisar el Sunny comenzaron a gritar de emoción levantando sus brazos para saludarlos, otros vitoreaban a los mugiwaras, los habitantes se sentían felices de verlos, habían sido los héroes que los habían salvado de un gyojin ciego por el odio a los humanos que había perdido el control por completo hasta el punto de dañar no solo a los humanos sino también dañar y matar a los de su propia especie, que les quería arrebatar sus hogares y sino fuera por ellos y el Jefe Jinbei lo habría conseguido.

-_¡MUGIWARA!_- Gritaba un gyojin que estaba abrazando a la que parecía ser su pareja.

-_¡LUFFY-CHAN! ¡TENIAMOS MUCHAS GANAS DE VERTE!_ - Las sirenas de la Cueva Sirena le gritaban con los brazos en alto y lazando besos.

-_¡REY DE LOS PIRATAS!_ - Un pequeño tritón con una camiseta de color rojo había dibujado el símbolo de los sombrero de paja sobre ella y lo saludaba con un brazo en alto.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta del Sunny había caras muy diversas, estaba claro que se esperaban que los recibieran como heroes después de lo que hicieron por aquel reino, pero al parecer solo vitoreaban a su capitán.

-_¡Nosotros también luchamos por esta isla!_ - Gritó el tirador sabiendo que solo los allí presentes le oirían. - _¡Solo le gritan a Luffy! ¡Es injusto!_ - Acabó por caerle la cabeza al igual que al pequeño doctor que estaba a su lado rodeados de un aura negra.

-_No me recuerdan.._. - El músico se acabo uniendo a sus dos nakamas en aquella decepción.

-_¡MALDITO MIERDOSO SOLO TE GRITAN A TI MIS PRECIOSAS SIRENAS!_ - El cocinero se colocó al lado del moreno, estaba lleno de rabia y frustración mientras derramabas lagrimas sin parar.

-_Te esta bien empleado ero-cook..._ -El espadachín no pudo evitar reírse sin parar del rubio, sabia que el cocinero se esperaba que nada más llegaran a la isla todas las sirenas lo llamaran sin parar para que se fuera con ellas, pero ver que ni lo mencionaban le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

-_Oye Nami... ¿estas bien?..._ - El moreno se dio cuenta que la pelirroja dejo de abrazarlo por la cintura y que tenia un tic extraño en el ojo derecho.

-_… Si ... pero estaré mejor cuando..._ - El tic de la navegante paso a su labio también y sus manos se cerraron formando dos puños a los que se le notaban las venas, un aura de color rojo creció a su alrededor. - _¡CUANDO MATE A ESAS GOLFAS!_ - Sus ojos eran diabólicos y sus dientes eran colmillos.

-_Na... Na... Nami... tranquila.._. - El chico de goma estaba asustado de verla así, se alejo de ella unos pasos mientras sudaba del temor.

-_¡SUUUUPEEER CELOS!_ - El ciborg levanto sus gafas de sol para mirar más fijamente a la pelirroja dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-_JAJAJAJAJA_ … - El espadachín se lo estaba pasando como nunca y la morena que tenia a su lado necesito taparse la boca con una mano para no empezar a reírse como el peliverde. - _La bruja celosa... no me esperaba que me lo iba a pasar tan bien nada más llegar... jajajaja_ - De tanto reír ya le empezaba a doler el estomago, estaba claro que no tenia la costumbre de hacerlo pero ver al rubio y a la pelirroja fuera de sus casillas era como si le hicieran un regalo que valía su peso en oro.

-_¡LA LLEVAN CLARA SI CREEN QUE SE VAN ACERCAR A LUFFY!_ - Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, estaba claro que no las quería cerca de su amado capitán.

-_Nami... no te enfades... son buenas chicas.._. - El moreno intentaba relajarla pero consiguió lo contrario, ahora ella lo miraba con rabia y con el puño en alto. - _¡NO, NO, NO, NO...NO DIJE NADA!_ - El chico de goma estaba aterrorizado negando con sus brazos intentando evitar que lo golpeara, hasta que por su mente empezó a darse cuenta de por que Zoro le había dado el pésame cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella.

En la costa se empezaron a dar cuenta de los gritos que había en el barco aunque no sabían a lo que se debían por la distancia, se preguntaban que estaría pasando y si todos estarían bien. El Rey Neptuno con los príncipes y la princesa Shirahoshi eran los que estaban más cerca ya que se estaban en primera línea de aquella multitud y como monarca de aquel reino quería ser el primero en darles la bienvenida. Jinbei estaba detrás, en un segundo plano y cuando empezó a oír los gritos no pudo evitar suspirar resignado por saber que sus nakamas siempre tenían que dar aquel espectáculo.

-_Jinbei ¿sabes que ocurre en el barco-jamon?_... - El rey se giró para ver al gyojin que estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados.

-_Conociéndolos... nada importante..._ - Negaba con la cabeza.

-_¿Entonces por que gritan? Tiene que haber alguna razón_. - El ministro de derecha se adelanto para colocarse al lado del rey.

El barco se acercaba ya a la costa y los gritos ya habían parado, la princesa no pudo evitar verlos ya tan cerca que necesitaba ir a su encuentro, se sumergió en el agua y en pocos segundos los alcanzo.

-_¡LUFFY-SAMA!_ - La princesa se asomó por el costado del barco con una gran sonrisa para después coger al moreno con sus manos y pegarlo contra su pecho. - _Por fin as vuelto Luffy-sama..._ - Una lagrima caía sobre el rostro de la hermosa princesa.

-_¡Ohh! Shirahoshi..._ - El capitán se sujetaba el sombrero como podía con una mano mientras miraba para la joven que lo estaba agarrando. - _Por lo que veo sigues siendo una llorona..._

-_Es de alegría... te prometí que no volvería a ser una llorona y lo voy a cumplir._ - Se quitó la lagrima que asomaba por su ojo con una mano y le sonrió. - _No me veras llorar más_. - La princesa le sonrió para después mirar al resto de la tripulación.

-_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...¿Por que ese mierdoso de goma tiene tanta suerte?..._ - El rubio estaba de rodillas golpeando sin parar con su puño la cubierta.

-_Brook, una semana de vigilancias a que Nami-san le grita a la princesa.._. - Le susurró el ciborg al músico que seguía con aquella depresión por que nadie lo había llamado desde la isla.

-_Yohohoho...¡ACEPTO!_ - Fue oír aquella apuesta y el esqueleto ya estaba completamente recuperado.

-_¡NAMI-SAN!_ - La dulce joven de pelo rosado al ver a la navegante no pudo evitar tampoco emocionarse ya que se habían cogido mucho cariño en poco tiempo antes de su partida.

-_Shirahoshi..._ - La pelirroja estaba enfrente aquella sirena con la cabeza un poco gacha donde impedía que se pudieran ver sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro.

-_Si Nami-san..._

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos cuando la navegante termino por levantar su cabeza. - _Tenia muchas ganas de volver a verte princesa, estas muy guapa..._ - Le giño un ojo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El peli azul cayo al suelo como si un rayo lo golpease y el músico lo siguió pero con una gran carcajada mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-_¡YOHOHOHO! No deberías volver a apostar... Yohohoho_- El músico no podía parar de reír.

-_Otra vez no…_ - El ciborg estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco sin creerse que volviera a perder una apuesta contra su nakama.

Acabaron por llegar a la isla donde los que allí estaban gritaban mucho más y mas alto, estaba muy claro que aquel recibimiento era de héroes, donde la felicidad por verlos era completa. Colocaron una pasarela para poder bajar y uno a uno fueron descendiendo por ella, cada vez que uno de ellos bajaba los habitantes gritaban su nombre, eso los alegraba, sobretodo al rubio que al ver que las sirenas lo llamaban sus ojos se transformaron en corazones olvidándose al fin de aquella pena anterior, el pequeño reno escucho como un gyojin le gritaba que era el mejor medico del mundo y se freno en seco para sonrojarse y temblar llamándolo idiota y que no se sentiría alagado por mucho que se lo dijera, claramente le encantaba y no le importaría oírlo alguna vez más. El último en bajar fue el capitán, el que ahora era Rey de los Piratas, pero no bajo solo ya que la pelirroja decidió bajar con el de la mano.

- _Parece que hay mucha gente Luffy..._ - La navegante miraba a ambos lados asombrada de ver que todos los habitantes estuvieran allí para recibirlos.

-_Shishishi..._ - El moreno le sonreía mientras caminaban hacia abajo. - _¿Ya estas mejor Nami?..._

-_Si..._ - Lo miró de reojo un poco seria. - _Además creo que con esto esas... sirenas... ya sepan que no tienen oportunidades contigo.._. - Apoyo su mano en la mejilla del capitán para acercarlo a ella y darle un leve beso en sus labios para después sonreír de felicidad mirando los ojos de aquel chico.

Los presentes al ver aquel gesto de amor abrieron los ojos de par en par, tanto que poco mas y se saldrían de sus orbitas y las bocas estaban abiertas casi desencajando sus mandíbulas, eso si que no se lo esperaban, era cierto que había rumores de que el Rey de los Piratas había encontrado pareja, pero creían que era eso, un rumor, y si había alguna mujer en el mundo capaz de enamorar a ese joven a la que menos se esperaban era que fuera su navegante sobretodo los miembros del palacio recordando los golpes que ella le propino por perder un tesoro y después regalarlo.

-_¡ESTAN JUNTOS!_ - El grito de la multitud se podría escuchar en toda la isla.

-_Viejo, por lo que se puede ver tenían ganas de vernos... Shishi_. - El moreno le sonreía al rey mientras sujetaba su sombrero con una mano y la otra estaba en la cintura de la navegante.

-_Lu... Luffy-kun... no sabíamos que ustedes dos estaban juntos-jamon..._ - El gigantesco tritón de barba y nariz roja sudaba aun por la sorpresa. - _Y si, desde que Jinbei llego para informarnos que veníais estábamos bastante emocionados..._ - Se rasco la cabeza mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos dos.

-_Bienvenido Luffy-san_ - Dijo el príncipe Fukaboshi con una sonrisa.

-_Si, si, bienvenido Luffy-san do-re-mi-fa_... - El príncipe Ryuboshi se colocó detrás de su hermano sacando su cabeza por detrás.

-_¡Bienvenido Luffy-san! ¡Que felicidad que estés aquí akkamanbo!_ - El príncipe Manboshi se acerco también y colocándose detrás de su hermano Ryuboshi saco la cabeza al lado contrario.

-_¡Ohhh! Que ganas tenia de veros shishishi.._. - El capitán se sorprendió al ver a los príncipes ya que los notaba mucho más fuertes que la ultima vez.

-_Luffy, Nami... por fin venís a visitarnos..._ - Dijo un gyojin con forma de pulpo que estaba abrazado a una sirena peliverde.

-_¡HACCHI! ¡KEIMI!_ - La pelirroja al verlos comenzó a sonreír acercándose a la sirena para abrazarla.

-_Luffy-chin Nami-chin que alegría veros otra vez, os echábamos de menos_. - Tenia una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Ya estas recuperado Hacchi shishi..._- Sonreía el chico de goma.

Después de tanta presentación los sombrero de paja caminaron por las calles con todos ellos, aunque el cocinero le costo dejar a las sirenas atrás. Iban escoltados por la guardia del palacio mientras la gente los llamaba y les daba las gracias por volver, aunque casi todos lo disfrutaban, al moreno y al peliverde no les agradaba mucho, seguían con aquel pensamiento de que lo héroes comparten y ellos no querían compartir ni el sake por parte del espadachín ni la carne por parte del chico de goma, pero al parecer todo aquello estaba planeado por el rey para darles el recibimiento y no podían decir que no y menos aun cuando sabían que al llegar al palacio se tendrían que preparar para un gran banquete.

Durante el camino Hacchi y Keimi les contaron que las cosas ahora en la isla iban mucho mejor, que a los gyojin del distrito les costo acostumbrarse al principio estar sobre la isla pero con el tiempo lo consiguieron y no solo eso, se sentían orgulloso por formar parte del ejercito y todo aquel odio hacia los humanos había desaparecido, le contaron también lo que era ya evidente, ahora eran un reino protegido por el Rey de los Piratas y los piratas que pasaban por la isla debido al miedo a represalias no hacían mucho alboroto y todo estaba lleno de vida.

Ya llegando al palacio les dijeron que los dejarían descansar del viaje y que los llamarían para la hora de empezar el gran banquete. Cuando el moreno y la pelirroja se disponían a irse para una de las habitaciones al igual que sus nakamas, el rey y el gyonjin de los mugiwara lo frenaron diciéndole que después del banquete necesitaban hablar de algo importante. Tanto el moreno como la navegante se preguntaron a que se referirían pero la intriga en el capitán duro tanto como el camino que lo llevo hacia la cama ya que nada más acostarse se quedo dormido.

Llego la hora del banquete y todos salieron en dirección hacia el gran salón en el que se había celebrado años atrás el banquete después de vencer al Hody. La verdad que fue bastante parecido, había espectáculo en el escenario, estaban aquellas preciosas sirenas que bailaban y les traían comida,… etc. Pero esta vez los cocinero ya conocían el apetito voraz del capitán y habían preparado el doble de comida solo por él, las jóvenes sirenas querían estar cerca del moreno aunque estaba claro que un pelirroja con mirada asesina que estaba a su lado lo evitaba bastante bien.

-_Hey Brook... ¿me apuestas ahora otra semana de vigilancias a que Nami-san golpea a alguna SUUUPER linda sirena que se acerque de más a Luffy?_ - El peli azul tenia una mano en un lado de sus labios para que aquel susurro solo quedara entre ellos.

-_Yohohoho.. Si lo hiciese seria muy tonto Franky, esta claro que a alguna le va a golpear yohohoho._ - El músico que estaba bebiendo sake se reía de aquella propuesta.

-_Ejemm... yo apuesto a que golpea a cinco..._ - El peliverde había oído lo que decían y se acercó muy disimuladamente.

-_Yo digo tres antes de que Luffy la pare..._ - El tirador también escucho aquella apuesta y en nada ya habían formado un corrillo en el que no solo estaban los chicos de la tripulación, también había miembros de la guardia real, los ministros y hasta el mismo Rey Neptuno.

-_Etto... ¿Qué esta pasando hay?..._ - El moreno estiro su cuello y acercó su cabeza para oír lo que decían.

-_Majestad, ese numero ya esta cogido, la verdad que ya están todos desde el uno hasta el veinte._ - Le dijo el tirador que se dedicaba a llevar las cuentas y que ya en vez de apostar semanas apostaban berries, por ahora el ganador se llevaría unos cien mil y esta cantidad no para de crecer.

-_Pues... veintiuno -jamon..._ - El rey le dio el dinero al moreno de pelo rizado que contaba los cinco mil berries que costaba apostar.

-_Si la pelirroja golpea otra vez a la misma sirena... ¿cuenta como una o cuenta como nueva?_- Dijo uno de los guardias mirando para tirador.

-_Como nueva esta claro.._. - Seguía contando el dinero cuidadosamente el de pelo rizado.

El capitán devolvió su cuello a su tamaño original y miró para la chica de la que todos hablaban sin entender aun lo que ocurría, así que si él no lo entendía quizás la navegante si y le conto todo lo que había escuchado sobre aquel grupo.

-_¡¿COMO QUE ESTAN APOSTANDO A CUANTAS SIRENAS GOLPEO?!_ - La pelirroja se levanto de golpe rodeada de aquella aura roja con un puño en alto y dispuesta a golpear a cada uno de los que había apostado fuera quien fuera, y así lo hizo, se lanzo a por ellos dejando a cada uno de ellos inconsciente de tanto golpe. - _¡NI SI OS OCURRA VOLVER A APOSTAR CONMIGO!_ - Cuando se giró para mirar para el moreno se dio cuenta de que unas diez sirenas lo estaban rodeando intentando abrazarlo y si su cuerpo ya ardía en llamas sus ojos la acompañaron. -_¡GOLFAS!_ - Los golpes de aquella mujer volaban sin parar hasta que acabo con todas.

-_¿Alguien... alguien llevo... la cuenta?... yohoho_. - El músico estaba en el suelo al igual que el resto pero esté convulsionando.

Estaba claro que aquel banquete no se olvidaría nunca, poco después el rey con un poco de ayuda de Jinbei llamaron al chico de goma para que los acompañara a hablar.

-_Luffy-kun... lo que te queríamos decirte es que dejare de acompañaros.._.- El gyojin tenia la mano en el hombro sobre su capitán en señal de lo que le decia era algo serio. - _Por lo menos durante un tiempo... necesito estar con el resto de los piratas del Sol y me gustaría quedarme como protector de la Isla Gyonjin en tu nombre, como miembro de los sombrero de paja._

-_Es lo mejor-jamon... además que aunque las cosas vayan a mejor con Jinbei aquí nos sentiríamos más seguros- jamon._ - El rey habia entrelazado sus manos en suplica hacia el moreno.

-_Vale...Shishi_ - Le sonrió de oreja a oreja. - _Si es lo que quieres... tienes mi permiso, siempre y cuando un día vuelvas a venirte conmigo a surcar los mares shishishi_

-_¿De verdad Luffy-kun?_ - El gyonjin estaba sorprendido porque fuera tan fácil que lo dejara quedarse. -_Gracias por darme tu permiso, significa mucho para mi..._ - Sonriendo y le dio la mano al moreno.

Volvieron al banquete que ya había acabado, de allí la tripulación se reunió y se decidió dar una vuelta a su aire por aquel reino para disfrutarlo todo lo posible, ya que según Luffy al día siguiente zarparían hacia la superficie. Así lo hicieron, Sanji se paso todo el día en la Cueva de las Sirenas disfrutando de la compañía femenina, las chicas se fueron de compras acompañadas de del moreno y el peliverde que hablaban del camino que les queda por delante mientras sujetaban las bolsas y bolsas que ellas les daban, Chopper y Usopp decidieron ir a la fabrica de dulces para comprar algunos y llevárselos para el viaje, Franky fue a visitar a Den ya que quería oír las historias que el tritón le había prometido sobre Tom y por último el músico, que lo consiguió, se paso el día entero con unas fans que lo recordaban dándoles un pequeño concierto. El día paso rápido y volvieron al palacio para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente embarcaron rodeados de aquella misma multitud que el día antes los había recibido, se despedían ya desde la cubierta mientras ya zarpaban y el moreno se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Shirahoshi eran ciertas, se despedían y no estaba llorando, ni una sola lagrima, solo una gran sonrisa y unas palabras que lo hicieron sonreír también.

-¡Te prometí que no volvía a llorar! ¡Ahora prométeme que volverás Luffy-sama!

-¡Te lo prometo! Shishishi... - No sabia cuando volverían, pero sabia que cumpliría aquella promesa.

-Continuara-

_**Se que es un capitulo largo jejejeje pero aun así creo que me quedo corto ya que quería poner a muchos mas personajes y mas diálogos pero tenia pensado desde un principio que cada isla que visiten me ocupe un capitulo jejejee solo me queda decir que ojala os haya gustado y que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y QUE ESPERO QUE OJALA DEJEIS COMENTARIOS jejjejee**_


	4. CUMPLIENDO UNA PROMESA

**_Llega el cuarto capitulo, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis y me gustaria que dejaseis reviews de que os esta pareciendo la historia GRACIAS :)_**

CUMPLIENDO UNA PROMESA

Comenzaban el camino hacia la superficie, zarpaban de la Isla Gyojin mientras se despedían con los brazos en alto de todos los amigos que dejaban en aquel lugar, sonreían sabiendo que algún día volverían para verlos de nuevo pero antes habría que volver a casa y durante el camino había más amigos que visitar y por ello no valía la pena derramar ni una sola lagrima. La pelirroja estaba apoyada a aquel chico con sombrero de paja, sabiendo que cada promesa que aquel chico hacia se cumplía pero esto la hizo recordar una cosa.

-_¡LUFFY!_ - Dando un leve salto la chica de ojos marrones se alejo de aquel moreno para abrir los ojos de par en par. - _¡TE OLVIDASTE DE LA PROMESA!_ - Colocó sus dos manos sobre las mejillas mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

-_¿De que hablas Nami?..._ - Se giró para mirarla. -_ Le prometí que volveríamos y lo haremos.._. - Fruncía el ceño a la vez que giraba su cabeza ligeramente.

-_¡NO! ¡ESA NO!_ - Se volvió acercar el chico de goma. - _Prometimos que llevaríamos a Shirahoshi a la superficie..._ - Girando su cabeza miró para la princesa que se despedía con una mano en alto mientras sonreía.

-_¡AHHHH! ¡ES VERDAD_! - El moreno abrió su boca tanto que su mandíbula toco la cubierta a la vez que ponia las manos en la cabeza. - _¡SHIRAHOSHI!_

La princesa oyó como aquel chico de sombrero de paja que tanto admiraba lo llamaba a lo lejos, algo que la sorprendió dejando de sonreír para preguntarse que había ocurrido.

-_¡¿QUE OCURRE LUFFY-SAMA?!_ - Colocó sus dos manos rodeando su boca por instinto para que su grito fuera más alto.

-_¡TE VIENES A LA SUPERFICIE!_ - Dio un salto para colocarse de pie sobre la cabeza del Sunny. - _¡VOY A CUMPLIR LO QUE TE PROMETI!_ - Puso sus manos en la cintura mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Todos los presentes en aquella despedida que se encontraban en la costa se sorprendieron, pero nadie se sorprendió más que la sirena que ahora se tapaba la boca con sus manos y que hacia todo lo posible por no llorar mientras que el rey al igual que los príncipes estaban paralizados y atónitos.

-_No puede ser-jamon._.. - Dijo aquello para si mismo en alto para después mirar a su hija donde podía notar su emoción. - _No puedo dejar que vayas... puede pasar algo..._ - El rey se acercó a aquella sirena que ahora lo estaba mirando mientras sus ojos se volvían tristes.

-_Pero quiero ir... me lo prometió..._ - Giró su cabeza para ver aquel chico de goma, esté mantenía una sonrisa sobre aquel barco que había detenido su avance.

-_¡No puedo dejarte ir Shirahoshi!_ - Sujeto a su hija por los brazos mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que entendiera que no iría. - _¡Es muy peligro! si te pasara algo..._ - El rey la soltó para agachar su cabeza de la preocupación y el miedo.

-_Padre.._. - El príncipe Fukaboshi se acercó para colocar su mano sobre el brazo del tritón. - _No le pasara nada._.. - Miró para su hermana con una leve sonrisa. -_ Ella es muy fuerte, ya no es una niña y sabes lo que puede hacer..._ - Sabia que su padre entendería lo que quería decir con eso. - _Además... ¿Quién hay mejor para protegerla que el mismo Rey de los Piratas?..._ - El rey miró para su hijo aun con preocupación pero sabia que tenia razón, su quería hija ya no era aquella niña indefensa y no iría sola, sabia que le dolería que su hija estuviera triste por su culpa.

-_Rey Neptuno..._ - Jinbei se había adelantado aun con los brazos cruzados. - _El príncipe tiene razón, no le pasará nada si quien la protege es Luffy-kun, además puedo ir con ella para que os sintáis más seguro._

Ante aquellas palabras al rey no le quedaban más escusas para impedir que la joven los acompañara, así que con un simple gesto y una leve sonrisa hacia su hija la dejo irse con los sombrero de paja pero solo con una condición, que cuando volviese le contase todo lo que había visto. La princesa sonrió de alegría para después abrazar a su padre, darle un leve beso en la mejilla y salir tan rápido como podía en dirección al Sunny, y así cuando la sirena y el gyojin los alcanzaron continuaron su camino cruzando aquellas dos compuertas y saliendo a mar abierto.

-_Jinbei, ¿tanto nos echabas de menos que ya necesitabas volver?.._. - El espadachín tenia un leve sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados.

-_No.._. - Se acercó al peliverde para colocarse a su lado. - _Creía que tardaría bastante más en volver a pisar el Sunny, pero sino venia el capitán no cumpliría su palabra..._ - Dijo sonriendo.

-_Shishishi... ¿Entonces te quedas con nosotros?_ - El moreno había dado un salto que lo dejaba enfrente a su nakama.

_-No Luffy-kun, solo vengo para acompañar a la princesa, después volveré con ella hacia la isla_.

-_Te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones._ - La pelirroja también se había acercado y levantaba la cabeza del chico de goma con una mano, ya que esté al saber que su nakama no se quedaría estaba en estado depresivo.

-_Chicos, parece que vamos a ser más en este viaje..._ - El tirador estaba en la barandilla de estribor y señalada con un dedo, a los lejos se acerca Surume con un sonrisa a toda velocidad.

-_Ahora podremos subir más rápido_. - La morena estaba sentada en una de las tumbonas con las piernas cruzadas mirando como el kraken se acerca a ellos. -_ Espero que de la emoción no destroce el barco y muramos todos ahogados_. - Dijo con tono serio.

-_¡ROBIN!_ - Tanto el pequeño reno como el tirador le gritaron a la vez, lo que les hizo ganarse unos chichones de parte del espadachín.

La arqueóloga tenia razón, cuando aquel pulpo gigante cogió el barco comenzaron a ir mucho más rápido y en poco tiempo ya estaban a mitad de camino. La luz de las raíces de aquellos arboles empezaba a ser cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que la luz del sol ya podía divisarse en la superficie del mar.

-_Shirahoshi..._ - El capitán que estaba en su asiento especial miró para la princesa con una sonrisa. - _Hemos llegado Shishishi._ - La cabeza del kraken de color amarillo salió a la superficie y encima de ella estaba la embarcación de los sombrero de paja que ya no tenia el recubrimiento. Pocos segundos después era la cabeza de la hermosa sirena la que asomaba en el agua.

La princesa miró para el cielo que lo cubría todo, vio el sol por primera vez tan cálido y brillante, al bajar la vista aquellos arboles de gran altitud formando la isla quedando maravillada, se pudo fijar que en la costa había unos diez barcos, grandes y pequeños, y oía una multitud que debía de estar caminando por aquellas calles, estaba impresionada por lo que sus ojos podían ver, por muchas veces que se había imaginado la superficie nunca se imagino que podría ser así.

-_Es precioso..._ - Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sus labios una sonrisa dulce.- _¿Nos podemos acercar Luffy-sama?_ - Le hablo al mugiwara con emoción aunque sus ojos seguían clavados.

_-Claro._- Bajo de la cabeza del Sunny para indicarle a Surume que los dejara sobre el agua para poder navegar.

-_Capitán, deberíamos tener cuidado con los marinos, hay que tener en cuenta que Sabaody sigue siendo la ultima parada para llegar a la Isla Gyojin y llegando piratas a la isla... siempre estarán por aquí._ - La morena se había levantado y estaba al lado del peliverde.

-_Es cierto Luffy._ - El espadachín miró para el moreno. -_Aunque me atrae más otra cosa..._ - Un sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios.

-_¿Ehh?... ¿Lo que Zoro?..._ - Se giró sujetando su sombrero con una mano.

-_Conocer a los nuevos novatos..._ - Agarró una de sus katanas con fuerza que seguía envainada. - _Estoy seguro de que será divertido._

-_Shishishi... yo lo que quiero es ver a Rayleigh_. - Colocó su sombrero en la cabeza de la pelirroja para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-_Luffy..._ - La navegante se sonrojo un poco con aquel gesto aunque lo había hecho muchas veces.

Se estaban acercando y las personas que estaban por la zona no pudieron evitar ver como un barco se dirigía hacia la isla, no le dieron mucha importancia a lo lejos, para ellos era un barco normal de tantos que llegaban allí, pero cuanto el barco ya estaba a pocos metros pudieron ver aquella bandera y la vela con una calavera que llevaba un sombrero de paja.

-_A... a... es... es..._ - Un hombre de mediana edad que paseaba por allí se había parado por curiosidad, esté fue el primero en darse cuenta. - _¡ES EL BARCO DEL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!_ - Su rostro se volvió blanco y por instinto comenzó a correr gritando sin parar lo que había visto.

Las personas que estaban cerca al darse cuenta que lo que decía aquel hombre era verdad salieron corriendo al igual que él, gritaban pidiendo ayuda, estaba claro que ahora Luffy no era un pirata cualquiera, sino el más buscado y a la vez el más temido. Debido al miedo no se dieron cuenta de que la princesa ni un pulpo gigante los acompañaban.

Acabaron por llegar y atracar en la isla, por lo que pudieron observar estaban en el Grove 52 lo que explicaba que hubiera tantos barcos por la zona, ya que era la zona de construcción y revestimiento. Estaba claro que el kraken llamaría la atención rápidamente y por ello el moreno tuvo que ordenarle que se sumergirse.

-_Estamos cerca de la sede de la marina, quizás deberíamos irnos para una de las zonas sin ley ya que no las controlan_. - Dijo la navegante en alto.

-_Si... quizás sea lo mejor_. - Se giró el chico de goma para mirarlos a todos. -_ Zoro, Sanji os venís conmigo_. - Les hizo una señal con una mano para que se acercaran. - _Nami, dirige el barco hacia una de esas zonas y cuando lleguéis avisadnos con el Den Den Mushi_. - Puso uno en su bolsillo y le dio otro a su pelirroja. - _Shirahoshi, ve con ellos, después nos vemos... Shishishi._ - Estaba ejerciendo de capitán, algo raro aun en el moreno, pero que últimamente le estaba cogiendo el gusto, no por mandar sobre sus nakamas sino por que sabia que a cierta chica de pelo largo con olor a mandarina le encantaba verlo autoritario y que a la noche solía tener premio.

-_Vamos entonces._ - El espadachín antes de acercarse a su capitán beso a la morena en los labios.

-_A la orden mi capitán_. - La navegante rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mugiwara lo miró con picardía antes de besarlo también.

-_''¡MIERDOSOS!''_ - El rubio apretaba los dientes con fuerza al igual que los puños ante aquella imagen. - _Aunque..._ - El cocinero empezó a revolotear con corazones en los ojos acercándose a la princesa.

-_Aunque nada..._ - El gyojin le dio un golpe de karate que lo dejo tirado en la cubierta.

Cuando el rubio acabo por recuperarse los tres hombres saltaron a tierra firme para comenzar a andar con tranquilidad por aquellas calles. Todo parecía desierto, no podían ver a nadie ni tampoco oír ningún ruido.

-_¿Adonde vamos ahora Luffy?_ - Le preguntó el peliverde.

-_A ver a Rayleigh_.

-_¿Entonces no habría sido mejor ir con el resto en el Sunny?_ - El cocinero encendía un pitillo a la vez que hablaba.

-_Es que si fuéramos con ellos._.. - Una gran sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en su rostro. - _No podríamos parar a comer … Shishishi_

Sus nakamas suspiraron con resignación para seguir caminando durante unos minutos aun sin ver señal de vida alguna. En pocos minutos llegaron al Grove 17 después de cruzar un puente que los llevo al centro del archipiélago, durante el camino casi pierden al espadachín unas tres veces, estaba claro que aquel hombre seguía con un sentido de la orientación nulo aunque solo tuviera que seguir a sus amigos. Ya estaban en una de las zonas peligrosas de Sabaody y pudieron notarlo gracias al haki que había un gran numero de personas por aquellos manglares, estaban seguros que serian piratas o caza recompensas. Viendo ya algunos hombres decidieron entrar en una taberna, detrás de la barra un hombre con una gran barriga, una pequeña barba blanca y el pelo embarullado y canoso.

-_¿Qué les sirvo?_. - El hombre limpiaba la barra con un trapo a la vez que hablaba para los tres hombres que se sentaban delante de él.

-_Trae una botella de sake para mi amigo y si tienes algo de comer te lo agradecería... Shishishi._ - Dijo el moreno con una mano en su estomago.

-_Ahora mismo._ - En un par de minutos ya estaban atendidos y tenían lo que habían pedido.

-_Oye tabernero, parece que esta isla esta algo muerta..._ - El rubio miraba para aquel hombre que seguía limpiando al lado de ellos. - _¿Se puede saber por que?_ - Esté se empezó a poner blanco dejando caer su trapo al suelo.

-_Es solo un rumor, pero al parecer..._ - Le costaba hablar y necesitó tragar saliva. -_ El Rey de los Piratas acaba de atracar en la isla y la gente no quiere salir de sus casas por el miedo._

-_¿Ehh? Ni que les fuera a hacer nada..._ - Dijo con un trozo de carne en la boca el moreno.

-_Tu no muchacho, pero Monkey D. Luffy es diferente, es un hombre terrible_. - Se agacho para coger lo que se le había caído para después mirarlo a los ojos mientras apoyaba sus dos brazos sobre la barra de madera.

Antes de que pudiera contestar con una mano el espadachín tapo la boca del chico de goma para impedirle hablar. - _¿Por qué es tan terrible buen hombre?_. - Miró de reojo a su capitán sabiendo que entendería que era mejor no contarle quienes eran.

-_¡Es el Rey de los Piratas! ¿Te parece poco?_. - Aquel leve grito llamo la atención de tres grupos que estaban sentados al fondo de la taberna.

-_Si el susodicho Rey de los Piratas esta en esta isla, no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida_. - Un hombre bastante fornido con un gran tatuaje que ocupaba el lado derecho de su pecho se dirigió hacia ellos. - _Cuando se enfrente a mi acabare con él._ - Empezó a transformar su brazo en roca a la vez que destruía la mesa que estaba enfrente.

-_Deberías controlarte Rokuro, por que ese honor no será para ti..._ -Un hombre con un chaleco largo de color negro y pelo rubio lo estaba mirando mientras lo apuntaba con una espada.

-_Hombres..._ - Apoyada en la pared una hermosa mujer con el cabello castaño, vestida con pantalón de cuero y una camiseta roja sin mangas de gran escote . - _Y tu deberías soltar esa espadita antes de que te pinches con ella Jiro, cuando lo encontréis estoy segura de que saldréis corriendo..._ - Chascando los dedos una onda sonora retumbo entre esas cuatro paredes haciendo que todos tuvieran que taparse los oídos.

Ante aquella escena los tres hombres que estaban sentados en la barra no pudieron evitar mirar lo que ocurría. Aunque como no, el cocinero siempre que se trataba de mujeres transformaba los ojos en corazones y no hacia caso a nada más.

-_¿Quién es esa diosa que me acaba de enamorar?_ - El de cejas rizas estaba apunto de lanzarse a los brazos de esa mujer pero el espadachín lo sujetaba de la chaqueta para que no se moviera de aquel lugar.  
><em>-E... esa es... Akane<em>. - El pobre tabernero estaba sudando mirando que aquellos tres novatos estaban en su local y todo parecía que iban a enfrentarse.

-_Chicos, deberíamos irnos.._. - El moreno se rascaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba. -_ Estamos cerca de llegar y necesito ya mi sombrero por mucho que …_ - El Den Den Mushi comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, lo sacó y contesto con tranquilidad. - _¿Nami?..._

-_Si, ya hemos llegado._ - Era claramente la voz de la pelirroja. - _Nos dirigimos hacia la taberna de Shakky, tanto Jinbe como Franky se quedaron en el Sunny para estar con princesa._

-_Vale nosotros llegaremos en poco tiempo_. - Colgó y volvió a guardar el Den Den Mushi en su bolsillo a la vez que sus dos nakamas se levantaban de sus asientos y se colocaban a su lado.

-_''Nami, Jinbe, Franky,…''_ - La mujer de pelo castaño estaba mirando para el moreno que estaba delante de ella con incredulidad. - _''Esos nombres... no puede ser, es imposible''._

-_Chicos antes de que os marchéis, la cuenta que no sirvo gratis._ - El hombre lanzo aquel trapo que cayo sobre la cara del chico de goma.

Quitó aquello de su rostro y estirando el brazo lo colocó sobre aquella barra. - _Esto es suyo... y disculpe nos hemos despistado shishi._ - Lanzó un pequeño saquito lleno de monedas que cogió el hombre de barba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas dandose cuenta de a quien le habia tirado aquello.

-_¡MONKEY D LUFFY!_ - Gritaron todos los presentes entre ellos los tres novatos mientras sudaban sin parar y tenían la boca abierta de par en par.

-_Tenéis mucha manía de decir mi nombre completo, llamadme Luffy acabáis antes..._ - El capitán estaba un poco molesto de que toda la gente no parara de decir su nombre sin parar.

Cuando los tres novatos volvieron a la normalidad no pudieron evitar ver la oportunidad que tenían de enfrentarse al mismo Rey de los Piratas, si lo vencían podían reclamar su puesto y sin pensarlo se lanzaron a por él. El primero en intentar atacarlo fue Rokuro, en su cabeza una recompensa de ciento veinticinco millones, transformo todo su cuerpo en roca y lanzo un puñetazo que iba directo a la mandíbula del mugiwara, pero una patada del cocinero lo lanzo por el aire contra la pared casi sin despeinarse, el segundo en intentar atacar fue Jiro que con su gran velocidad y manejo de la espada se había ganado una recompensa de ciento ochenta millones, pero ante el mejor espadachín del mundo y vice-capitán de los sombrero de paja no tubo nada que hacer más que ver como de su torso una herida que le cruzaba el pecho le brotaba sangre sin parar. Solo quedaba la más famosa de ellos tres por ser la más cruel, Akane que podía controlar los sonidos y con ellos hacer que los órganos de sus rivales explotaran por dentro, por ella daban doscientos treinta millones, dirigió un grito hacia el moreno pero en ese mismo momento este respondió usando su haki conquistar dejando a los presentes inconscientes menos a sus dos nakamas.

-_Zoro ya viste a los novatos, ahora vámonos..._ - Sin más los tres salieron por la puerta con tranquilidad. - _Quiero llegar ya, estoy seguro de que nos esta esperando_.

-_Esta claro que me han decepcionado, esperaba un poco más_. - El espadachín envainaba su katana mientras caminaba.

-_Pues para mi es perfecta..._ - Sus ojos se habían vuelto de nuevo corazones y su cuerpo temblaba mientras avanzaba, claramente estaba pensado en aquella mujer que su capitán había dejado sin sentido.

Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos hasta que en uno de esos árboles pudieron ver el numero trece que les dejaba a entender que habían llegado. Una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en cada uno de ellos pero la del moreno guarda algo más especial.

-_''Rayleigh''_

-Continuara-

**_Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer este fic, ojala que sigáis haciéndolo y espero los reviews. xD  
><em>**


	5. UN REGALO INESPERADO

**_Quinto capitulo de esta historia, antes de nada decir la razón por la cual e tardado en actualizar... Hace un tiempo murió mi abuela, a la que estaba muy unido y por eso no he escrito todo este tiempo. Y ahora daros las GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SEGUIS ESTA HISTORIA POR ESPERAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO y bueno, ojala este capitulo os guste y haya algunos comentarios o reviews._**

UN REGALO INESPERADO

Tras bajar una pequeña colina dieron con unas escaleras de color blanco que ya conocían bastante bien, sabían que allí arriba los estaría esperando una taberna con una pequeña cúpula y en su letrero de madera estas palabras ``Shakky's Rip-off Bar´´. Pero cuando el rubio de aquel trio piso el primer escalón unos gritos les hicieron frenarse en seco para ver que ocurría.

-_¡LUFFY!_ - Con los brazos en alto y corriendo la pelirroja se acercaba a ellos seguida por el resto de la tripulación.

-_Ohh... ¡NAMI!_ - Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno.

-_¡DEJA DE REIRTE Y AYUDANOS!_ - Con cara de preocupación la navegante miraba para atrás ya que detrás de ellos un grupo de marines los perseguían.

-_¿Qué diablo hacen los marines por esta zona?_ - El espadachín desenfundo dos de sus espadas a la vez que se ponía a la altura de su capitán. - _O peor aun, siendo solo marines... ¿Qué hacen corriendo?_. - El peliverde negaba con la cabeza.

-_Eso no importa, hay que ayudar a mis damiselas._ - Dijo el cocinero con arrogancia antes de dar la ultima calada a su cigarrillo y tirarlo por el aire.

-_¡NO SON TUYAS!_ - Aquellos dos hombres se giraron para mirarlo con rabia y colmillos en sus dientes.

-_¡¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE DISCUTIR IDIOTAS?!_ - Aunque no los oía la mujer de ojos castaños podía darse cuenta de que estaban gritándose entre ellos y era lo que menos necesitaban ahora. -_¡NOS PERSIGUE UN ALMIRANTE!_

-_¿Almirante?_... -Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios miró para sus dos nakamas. - Ya me encargo yo, vosotros del resto. - Doblando un poco sus rodillas se preparo para atacar. - _Gia sekando..._ - Con toda la velocidad que le daba aquella técnica en tan solo unos segundos ya había alcanzado a sus nakamas que corrían sin parar, poco después aquel grupo de marines que los seguían.

Serian unos cincuenta hombres, podría decirse que era un suicidio que tan pocos hombres persiguieran a la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas, pero lo estaban haciendo al fin y al cabo y estaba claro que aquel chico de goma no dejaría que los atrapasen. Parecían todos marines de bajo rango, pudo ver que había un capitán pero ni rastro de ese almirante que había dicho la pelirroja. Se freno y miró para aquellos hombres que lo empezaron apuntar con un pulso que era de todo menos firme, temblaban tanto como el cuerpo del rubio cuando miraba una mujer bonita.

-_Hey, será mejor que os vayáis antes de que tenga que patearos el trasero_. - Estaba un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba tener que luchar con un tipo duro, pero al ser solo unos pocos marines no deseaba perder mucho el tiempo. - _Y más cuando intentasteis atacar a mis nakamas..._ - Lo decía serio pero se daba cuenta de que aquellos hombres no se movían ni aun teniéndolo a él delante y entonces lo pudo sentir. - _Shishishi..._ - Dos puños cargados de haki se dirigían a su rostro a gran velocidad, pero con sus manos los atrapo a tiempo para evitar aquellos golpes. -_ Al parecer no es uno sino dos..._

-_Luffy-sama..._ - Un hombre de pelo rosa, con unas gafas sobre su frente y con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha le sonreía con felicidad.

-_Mugiwara..._ - El otro hombre era de pelo canoso, de más edad que el anterior, tenia un puro en su boca y con la mitad de su cuerpo formado por humo.

-_Coby shishishi..._ - Le soltó el puño a la vez que le sonreía. - _Que alegría y por lo que puedo ver lo has conseguido shishi_

-_Te dije que lo haría_.- Con un pequeño sonrojo aquel muchacho con cuerpo de hombre tenia una mano detrás de su cabeza por la vergüenza de aquel alago.

-_Lanzaste un buen puñetazo._ - El moreno puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para después girarlo, estaba interesado en aquella cicatriz. - _Ehh..¿Y esto?_

-_Un accidente con el vice-almirante Garp, no debería haberlo despertado..._ - Una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

- _Shishishi..._ - También empezó a caer una gota por la frente del capitán de los sombrero de paja, estaba claro que aun siendo el Rey de los Piratas seguía temiendo a su abuelo.

Hablaban entre ellos riéndose y contándose sus batallitas sin hacer caso a nada ni nadie más, algo que hacia que la vena de la frente del otro hombre que estaba a su lado empezara a crecer por momentos y sus dientes se apretasen con más fuerza rompiendo el puro que tenia en su boca en dos.

-_Hey... vosotros dos... dejaros de hacer el tonto, no hemos venido a estar de risas_. - Con aquel puro en su boca se soltó de la mano que le agarraba. -_ Mugiwara, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, pero si estamos aquí es por otra cosa..._

-_Ci...cierto, lo siento, Luffy-sama venimos por que tenemos un mensaje que darte._ - El más joven de los tres se puso serio al instante.

-_¿Un mensaje para mi?..._ - Lentamente el moreno giró su cabeza dejando a entender que no sabia quien podría querer darle un mensaje.

Mientras tanto la tripulación veía como su capitán estaba hablando con aquellos dos hombres sin poder escuchar lo que se decían, la distancia entre ellos era amplia y solo podían deslumbrar que era una conversación amistosa ya que podían ver sonrisas y alguna carcajada. Aun así no comprendían como podría ser posible ya que aun que conocían a aquellos dos hombres, los habían atacado o por lo menos intentado.

-_¿De que estarán hablando?_ - La pelirroja los miraba con interés, tenia los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-_Puede ser que estén hablando de pantis yohohoho_. - El músico se reía a la vez que giraba su bastón en el aire haciendo que pareciera un molinillo.

-_¡IDIOTA!_ - La navegante no pudo evitar golpearlo en la cabeza con su puño dejando al esqueleto tirado sobre la hierva. - El único que habla de eso sin parar eres tu...

-_Si se están riendo tiene que ser algo bueno_. - El tirador se acercó a su nakama que seguía con el puño en alto. - _Aunque sigo sin entender por que nos atacaron._

-_Algo me dice que solo querían encontrar a Luffy_. - La morena estaba agarrando por detrás al espadachín para evitar que fuera al encuentro de su capitán, tenia una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-_O simplemente querían capturarnos para después matarnos a todos_. - Otra Robin estaba sujetando al rubio para evitar que esté también se fuera junto al mugiwara, aunque este no oponía mucha resistencia por no decir que ninguna.

-_¡ROBIN!_ - Le gritaron todos menos el peliverde que tenia una pequeña sonrisa ante aquellas palabras y el rubio que no decía palabra solo tenia los ojos con formas de corazones.

Sin darse cuenta el moreno ya estaba caminando hacia ellos, iba tranquilo aunque rápido los alcanzó. Cogió de la mano a la navegante mientras le decía a la arqueóloga que ya podía soltarlos, la morena que sujetaba al cocinero desapareció dejando a esté caer al suelo y provocando que un aura negra lo rodease.

-_Luffy, ¿Que querían Coby y Smoke?_ - La pelirroja le preguntó mientras este sonreía.

-_Solo querían darme un mensaje_. - Le quito su sombrero para ponérselo en la cabeza. -_ Como lo echaba de menos shishi._

-_¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje? ¿Era algo importante?_ - Se intereso por lo que acaba de decir y si el mensaje venían de dos almirantes más aun.

-_Te lo contare luego, ahora vayamos a ver a Rayleigh._ - Mirándola le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Subieron las escaleras que los llevaban a la taberna de Shakky y al llegar el capitán fue el primero en entrar. Sentado en la barra estaba aquel hombre ya mayor de pelo blanco, gafas, cicatriz en el ojo y capa blanca. En su mano un copa a la que no paraba dar vueltas, mientras que en el otro lado de la barra estaba la morena de pelo corto dueña de la taberna limpiando un vaso con un trapo y una sonrisa en los labios.

-_Parece que al final han llegado, ya me estaba cansando de esperar._ - El rey oscuro sonreía mientras decía aquellas palabras aun mirando el interior de la copa que sujetaba ya casi vacía.

-_Te dije que estaban cerca y algo me dice que tienen muchas cosas que contarnos_. - Apoyó aquel vaso que estaba limpiando para servirse ella misma.

-_Rayleigh... Shishishi_. - Caminó para sentarse a su lado, en un taburete a la derecha del que fuera su maestro. - _Te dije que lo conseguiría_. - Tocó su sombrero con cariño, como recordando el viaje tan largo que había tenido que recorrer desde que le dijo a Shanks que se convertiría en el próximo Rey de los Piratas y le diera aquel preciado objeto.

-_Si alguien podía conseguirlo, eres tu Luffy_. - Levanto su copa y bebió lo que le quedaba de un trago para después soltar una carcajada que resonó en la taberna. - _Estoy orgulloso de ti, hasta Roger lo estaría si viera quien es su sucesor._

-_Estoy segura que si.._. - La navegante se sentó al lado de su capitán mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de él que estaba en la barra.

-_Ya sabia yo que eran ciertos los rumores._ - La mujer de pelo corto miraba para ellos dos con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barra y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-_Hola Shakky._ - La pelirroja le giño un ojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El resto de la tripulación se sentó cerca de ellos, en el sofá rojo situado al lado de la entrada. Cuando todos fueron atendidos, el hombre mayor se levanto sin decir más palabra que volvería dentro de poco.

-_¿Adonde se fue Rayleigh?_. - El tirador miraba para la puerta que acaba de cruzar aquel hombre.

-_Vendrá ahora, no os preocupéis_. - Encendiendo un pitillo la tabernera se sentó con las piernas cruzas sobre aquel taburete que dejara el de pelo blanco. - _Por cierto, al parecer hay otra pareja de la que no se sabia nada, ni un solo rumor_. - Apoyo su codos en la barra mientras miraba de reojo al peliverde y a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-_Si... y mejor que nadie hable de nosotros_. - Las mejillas del espadachín empezaron a coger un color rojizo aunque lo decía muy serio.

-_Nos vamos a casar_. - Dijo la morena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-_¡¿QUEEEEE?!_ - La boca y los ojos de todos incluidos los de su pareja se abrieron de par en par mientras aquel color rojizo de su rostro se volvió blanco de lo palido que estaba. El corazón de aquel hombre se había acelerado sin control, los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de lagrimas, el pequeño reno tenia sus pezuñas en la cara al igual que el músico sus manos huesudas, no se podian creer lo que su nakama acababa de decir.

-_Es broma, solo quería saber como reaccionabais_. - Y soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que todos se cayeran al suelo ante aquella broma.

-_¡VAYA BROMA ROBIN!_ - Le gritó su amiga que se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda del moreno.

-_Casi me matas de un infarto Robin-san, aunque yo no tengo corazon y ya estoy muerto yohoho_. - El esqueleto se reía mientras limpiaba su traje. - _Oye Zoro, ¿estas bien? tienes mala cara.._. - El peliverde se agarra el pecho con una mano mientras la otra estaba apoyada en la mesa para poder mantenerse.

-_Tranquilo, se que te pille por sorpresa_ - La arqueóloga le beso una mejilla mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa picara. - _Esperare a que me lo pidas tu._ - Y agarró su mano para que se relajara.

-_No hay nada que un buen sake no pueda arreglar_. - La dueña de aquella taberna por experiencia se giró en el taburete y le dio una de sus botellas a la morena para que le sirviera a su pareja. - _Mientras se recupera del susto, ¿Por qué no me contáis un poco que hicisteis antes de llegar a Sabaody?_

Nami empezó a contarle que estaban de camino a casa, que habían parado en muchas islas para ver a la gente que fueron dejando en su viaje, le conto casi todo lo que habían hecho, todo lo que les había ocurrido hasta que la misma princesa Shirahoshi estaba esperándolos para despedirse antes de volver a la Isla Gyojin. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo que ocurriera unos minutos antes, lo de que dos almirantes le trajeran un mensaje al Rey de los Piratas.

-_Luffy-chan, ¿Me podrías decir cual fue ese mensaje?_ - Le sonreía a aquel hombre que tenia la cabeza metida en la nevera, ya que cuando la navegante empezó a contar todo lo que habían hecho su estomago había empezado a rugir y no pudo evitar coger comida.

-_Mmmm... no es nada... nada importante shishi_. - Al sacar la cabeza tenia la boca llena de comida, ya que un pequeño trozo de carne salía por sus labios.

-_Llevas unos cuantos minutos metido en mi nevera Luffy-chan, estoy segura de que ya casi la has vaciado..._ - Le giño un ojo a la pelirroja que tenia enfrente. - _Sabes que mi comida es cara, y estoy segura de que no te gustaría tener que pagarla..._ - Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por la cabeza del mugiwara, parecía que había entendido lo que aquella mujer le quería decir y de un solo trago engullo lo que tenia en la boca.

_-Etto... es que no me dijeron nada importante, solo un mensaje de mi padre_. - Y aunque no quería acabo por cerrar la nevera esperando no tener que pagar lo que se había comido.

-_Así que es un mensaje de Dragon, que interesante._ - Se acercó a él colocándose justo delante mientras con una mano tocaba aquella nevera.

- _Y... por alguna casualidad, ¿no te interesaría contarme que fue exactamente ese mensaje?_ - Esto hizo sudar mas al moreno haciéndole pensar que de verdad tendría que pagar todo aquello.

-_Solo quería avisarme de que hay un nuevo almirante aparte de Coby que esta obsesionado con capturarme y que hará todo lo que haga falta para hacerlo._

-_No es nada nuevo.._. - El cocinero se levanto de su asiento para recoger las copas de sus nakamas y dejarlas en la barra. - _La marina siempre ha venido detrás nuestra._

-_Aunque no me gusta admitirlo el ero-cook tiene razón_. - El peliverde ya estaba recuperado de aquel susto que le dio la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. - _Y para que tu padre quiera avisarte significa que hay algo más_.

-_¿Algo más?..._ - El pequeño doctor miraba para su nakama. - _¿Qué más puede haber?_. - Se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-_Si, hay algo más._ - El capitán se quito el sombrero para limpiarlo un poco y volver a colocárselo. - _Ese nuevo almirante es el hermano de Akainu._

-_¡¿El hermano de Akainu?!_ - La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a él. -_ Luffy tendremos que tener cuidado con él, si eso es verdad vendrá a por ti... vendrá a por todos._ - Estaba claramente preocupada por aquello, por lo que les podría ocurrír.

-_No te preocupes, soy el Rey de los Piratas shishishi._ - Cogiendo el rostro de la navegante con sus manos le sonrió. - _No nos pasara nada y si quiere luchar le pateare el trasero._ - La acercó contra él para darle un beso en la frente y abrazarla, sabia que eso la relajaría y no quería que la mujer que amaba se preocupara.

En ese momento la puerta de la taberna se abrió y por ella entro Rayleigh, traía un paquete de color marrón y a su alrededor un cordel fino para que no se deshiciese evitando así que se viese su interior. Lo apoyo en la barra y lo impulso al otro lado para darse al moreno.

-_Esto es para ti Luffy_. - Le pidió una copa a Shakky mientras se colocaba bien en el asiento. -_ Es algo muy valioso y lo guarde todos estos años para el hombre que se convertiría en el próximo Rey de los Piratas_. - Dio un sorbo a la copa que le acababa de servir aquella morena de pelo corto para después mirar a los ojos a aquel muchacho que le recordaba a su mejor amigo. - _Y ese eres tu..._

Todos se acercaron para ver que era aquello que el rey oscuro le estaba dando a su capitán, cuando todos estuvieron ya a su lado comenzó a abrirlo. Arrancó aquel cordel y empezó a desenvolver el papel, poco a poco se empezó a deslumbrar un color rojizo de una tela, segundos después un color dorado aunque algo gastado. Ya cuando aquel paquete dejo al descubierto por completo lo que había en su interior, el nuevo dueño de aquella prenda la cogió con sus dos manos dejándola caer lentamente haciendo que casi tocase el suelo. Todos los allí presentes la reconocieron al momento.

-_Ese es..._ - Empezó a decir el tirador.

-_El abrigo de Gol D Roger..._ - Termino la frase el rubio mientras el pitillo que tenia en su boca cayó al suelo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sus miradas eran de asombro y incredulidad, de admiración por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Se podía ver aquel cuello alto con bordes dorados que bajan y dibujaban una línea rodeando el abrigo, aquellos botones del mismo color al igual que las hombreras grandes con esos delicados hilos que por el paso del tiempo dejaban ver que se habían desgastado.

-_Es... impresionante._ - Dijo el peliverde mientras tocaba una manga.

-_Lo es..._ - La arqueóloga lo cogió por la cintura y le pidió a su capitán que lo girase un momento. - _Al parecer siguen aquí los agujeros Rayleigh-san._ - Coló sus finos dedos por aquella prenda, por donde las dos nagamaki habían salido después de traspasar el cuerpo del antiguo Rey de los Piratas.

-_Si, no he querido tocarlo_. - Con su capa empezó a limpiar sus gafas antes de volver a ponérselas de nuevo.

-_Creía que todas sus pertenencias se las había quedo la marina, o por lo menos esos eran los rumores._ - Soltó aquel abrigo para girarse y ver mejor a aquel hombre.

-_Iba a ser así.._. - La cara de aquel hombre de pelo canoso era seria. - _Pero había un buen hombre en la marina, ese mismo hombre que estaba obsesionado con capturarlo..._ - Se empezó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. - _El vice-almirante Garp... tu abuelo Luffy, él me la dio._

-_¡¿Mi abuelo te dio el abrigo?!_ - Los ojos del chico de goma se abrieron aun más.

-_Si, poco después de la ejecución_. - Camino hacia el joven al que estaba hablando para colocar su mano sobre su hombro. - _No se como supo donde estaba, solo me dijo que Roger quería que lo tuviera y que sabría que hacer con el._ - Sus ojos ahora miraban para aquella mujer pelirroja y por unos segundos pudo ver a Portas D Rouge delante de él. - _Nami, ¿Por qué no ayudas a Luffy a ponérselo?_

-_¿Eh?... Si, si, claro..._ - La navegante cogió aquel abrigo y ayudo al moreno a ponérsela, lentamente un brazo y después el otro, paso sus manos por la espalda de su capitán para quitarle unas pequeñas arrugas y después por delante para colocarle bien aquel cuello. Sus ojos se encontraron, brillaban de emoción y por lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cogiendo fuertemente aquel cuello lo acercó a sus labios para darle un beso. -_ Ahora si que eres el Rey de los Piratas._

-Continuara-

**_Otra vez gracias por esperar todo este tiempo por el fic y espero que os haya gustado._**


	6. EN EL HORIZONTE

**_Sexto capitulo de esta temporada, gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos. Ya era hora de continuar este fic y la verdad es que ya tenia ganas de seguir esta historia._**

EN EL HORIZONTE

Estaba claro que aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en el Rey de los Piratas no se borraría en mucho tiempo. Todos coincidían en la afirmación que la navegante había hecho, ver a Luffy con aquel abrigo le hacia parecer lo que por derecho se había ganado, ser el hombre más poderoso y temido de los mares.

-_Shishishi, ¿Entonces estoy bien?_ - Estiró sus brazos para después coger con sus dos manos cada una de las solapas de aquel abrigo.

-_Muy guapo capitán_. - Le sonreía la morena de ojos azules.

-_Se te ve bien Luffy_. - Su amigo y primer nakama le afirmó con la cabeza. - _La verdad es que has crecido estos últimos años..._ - Por su cabeza paso el momento en el que se conocieron, cuando vio aquel muchacho menudo y flaco, de aspecto casi esquelético. Y ahora era ya un hombre que pasaba del metro ochenta, con una gran espalda, torso aun mas definido con aquella cicatriz en el pecho y unos brazos y piernas musculados.

-_He de reconocer que no estas mal..._ - Salió humo por la boca del rubio que estaba ahora apoyado en la barra. - _Pero siempre seguirás siendo el mismo baka.._

-_¡Oye Sanji!_ - Le gritó el doctor.

-_Algo me dice que estas celoso.._. - El tirador se acercó al cocinero para golpearlo con el codo mientras tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_¡¿QUE VOY A ESTAR CELOSO YO DE ESE MALDITO IDIOTA?!_ - Se enderezo rápidamente para contestarle.

-_Yo diría que llevas celoso desde el día que lo viste besar a esa bruja_. - El peliverde señalo con la cabeza a la pelirroja que esta detrás de él.

Un silencio se hizo hasta que dos golpes retumbaron en aquellas cuatro paredes con fuerza. La cara de aquel espadachín acabo amoratada y llena de sangre.

-_Espero que con esto te arrepientas de tus palabras..._ - La navegante se frotaba las manos mientras una vena latía en su frente.

-_Para eso tendrías que dejar de ser una manipuladora._ - Aun con aquellas marcas en su rostro se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda de nuevo. Tanto Robin como Luffy tuvieron que sujetar bastante fuerte a aquella mujer para que no lo atacase.

-_Jajajaj como me divierto con ustedes muchachos_. - El viejo Rayleigh no paraba de reírse mirando aquella escena. - _Que recuerdos..._ - Pasó una mano por su cabello blanco para quedarse con una sonrisa dulce.

Para Shakky aquellas palabras y aquella sonrisa no pasaron desapercibidas, pero recordó lo que poco antes le había dicho aquella mujer que ahora estaba fuera de control.

-_Si no recuerdo mal, tenéis a la princesa esperando en algún lugar del archipiélago._ - Les sonrió después de dar una calada a su cigarrillo.- _Me gustaría que os quedarías un poco más pero... puede ser peligroso para la princesa._

-_Tienes razón, quizás sea hora de que volvamos al Sunny_. - La arqueóloga soltó a su amiga a la vez que su capitán, la pelirroja ya estaba calmada lo suficiente como para estar seguros de que no se lanzaría por Zoro.

-_¿Irnos ya?... yo quería ir al parque de atracciones..._ - Una cara de pena se dibujo en el moreno que agacho la cabeza.

-_Ya iremos en otra ocasión_.- El espadachín camino hacia la puerta para después abrirla. -_ Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en camino._

-_Si nos diriges tu en vez de acabar en el barco acabaremos donde quiere ir Luffy..._ - Le dijo el pequeño reno con seriedad. Esto provoco una carcajada general de todos menos del peliverde, que miraba para el doctor con maldad.

-_Mapache..._ - Le contestó sabiendo como reaccionaria.

-_¡SOY UN RENO!_ - Se lanzó con sus dientes a por la pierna de su nakama.

-_Menos mal que lo de que te ibas a casar con él era una broma Robin..._ - Le susurró la chica de ojos castaños mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-_Si... una broma mi querida Nami._ - La morena la miró de reojo para caminar dos pasos, girarse y giñarle un ojo.

- _''No puede ser''_ - Fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza antes de que se quedara con la boca abierta.

Acercándose a su pareja cogió al pequeño doctor para evitar que siguiera mordiéndole, pero nada más lejos de la realidad si el peliverde creía que lo estaba ayudando, por que nada más dejar en el suelo a Chopper cruzo sus brazos por delante del pecho y cerro los puños con fuerza.

-_¡OOOOHHH!_ - Un grito sordo salió de los labios de aquel hombre que se caía de rodillas de dolor.

-_¡ROBIN NO HAGAS ESO OTRA VEZ!_ - El moreno puso cara de dolor ya que había visto eso hace años, cuando tuvieron que convencer a su carpintero para que se les uniera.

-_¡AHHHH!_ - El músico de pelo afro por instinto llevo sus manos a la entrepierna. - _Me duele solo de verlo... Aunque yo no tengo nada yohoho._ - Se empezó a reír hasta que una ola de depresión lo inundó. - Yo ya no tengo nada... - Se acurrucó en una esquina mientras tapaba su rostro con las rodillas y un charco de lagrimas lo rodeaba.

-_¡BIEN HECHO MI ROBIN-CHAN!_ - Al cocinero incomprensiblemente no le estaba afectando para nada la escena, mas bien sus ojos estaban brillando. - _¡QUE SUFRA ESE MALDITO MARIMO!_

-_Puedes parar ya, no hace falta que lo hagas sufrir más..._ - Aunque decía aquellas palabras la navegante mantenía una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Aquellas manos que habían aparecido en las piernas del espadachín desaparecieron dejando de hacerle daño. Claramente aunque aquella tortura solo durara unos segundos el pobre hombre necesitaría unos minutos para poder recuperarse un poco.

-_Pobre, hoy si que te pasaste con él Robin._ - Al tirador también le había afectado lo que había visto pero no pudo evitar decírselo. -_ Primero casi lo matas del susto y ahora esto..._

-_Yo viendo lo que acaba de hacer estaría callado muchacho jajaja_. - Dijo el viejo de pelo blanco mientras se reía.

Minutos después cuando ya estuvieron listos, más bien, cuando el espadachín se recupero, se despidieron. Agradecieron todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, por aquel fantástico regalo que al igual que el sombrero de paja seria un nuevo legado para el Rey de los Piratas. Salierón por la puerta de la taberna de Shakky con una sonrisa sabiendo que volverían tarde o temprano pero que volverían a verse.

-_Chicos el barco esta en el Grove 23, si nos apuramos un poco no nos llevara mucho tiempo_.- La pelirroja señalo con un dedo el camino que debían tomar.

-_Shishishi..._ - Una gran sonrisa dejo ver la dentadura del moreno, extendió sus brazos entrelazando los dedos para estirarlos.

-_Luffy, ¿Qué vas a..._ - Antes de que pudiera acabar su pregunta el chico de goma la cogió en el aire para colocarla en su espalda.

-_¡OS VAMOS A GANAR!._ - Y salió corriendo con ella a cuestas mientras una nube de polvo y tierra impedía verlos a la carrera.

-_Yo no pienso ponerme a correr detrás de ellos._ - El espadachín miraba para su capitán ya en el horizonte. - _Ni que fuera un caballo de carreras..._

-_Robin-chwan yo seré tu caballo si quieres._ - El rubio se acercó a la de ojos azules mientras su cuerpo temblaba y tenia las manos entrelazadas como suplicando que le dijera que si.

-_Eres todo un caballero Sanji-kun_... - Le contestó con picardía al cocinero.

En un rápido movimiento el peliverde subió a la arqueóloga a su hombro. La sorprendió por un segundo aunque sospechaba que haría algo parecido.

-_Va a ser que no cejitas._ - Con un aire de seriedad pero también de malicia lo miró de reojo. - _Prueba con Usopp._ - Dejó al cocinero malhumorado y apretando a los dientes mientras la pareja se iba alejando.

-_¡MALDITO MIERDOSO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!_ - Le gritó al espadachín con el puño en alto.

-_¡ZORO! ¡TENIAS QUE IR PARA A LA DERECHA NO SEGUIR DE FRENTE!_ - El tirador avisó a su nakama que iba en la dirección equivocada, esto lo hizo frenar de golpe provocando una gran humareda para esta vez si continuar por el camino que habían seguido su capitán y la navegante.

-_Por mucho tiempo que pase Zoro nunca cambiará..._ - Dijo el reno con la cabeza gacha para después suspirar al igual que Usopp con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

-_Y soy yo el que no tiene ojos yohoho._

-_Pongámonos en camino_. - El rubio tiró el pitillo que estaba fumando para subir al pequeño doctor a sus hombros y así los cuatro tripulantes se dirigieron ya al barco.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la taberna seguían un hombre y una mujer, que habían vuelto con las mismas posiciones con las que los sombrero de paja se los habían encontrado. Ellos dos mantenían una sonrisa cómplice aunque sus ojos no se encontraban, quizás por que con tantos años juntos no lo necesitaban para decirse lo que pensaban, pero de todas formas aquella hermosa mujer de pelo corto empezó a hablar.

-_Se les ve felices, ¿no crees?_ - Limpiaba la barra de madera con un trapo aunque no hacia falta hacerlo.

-_Si, me alegro que todo haya salido bien._ - Sujeto levemente sus gafas para colocarlas correctamente sobre la nariz.- _Cuando conocí a ese muchacho, me preguntaba si lo que me dijo Shanks era verdad..._ - Cogió la botella que estaba a su izquierda y bebió por ella.

-_Lo notaste, ¿verdad Rayleigh-san?_ - Paro aquella mano para levantar la cabeza y mirar directamente a ese hombre.

-_Si._ - Dejo la botella con cuidado para mirarla también a los ojos. - _Tenia mis dudas aunque cuando le hice aquella pregunta..._

FLASHBACK

-_¿Podrás hacerlo?_ - El rey oscuro miró para aquel joven que apoyaba un pie sobre la barra. -_ El Grand Line aún sigue y supera todas vuestras imaginaciones, los enemigos son fuertes, ¿Podrás dominar ese terrorífico mar?_ - Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el moreno mientras sonreía esperando una respuesta.

-_No quiero dominar nada_. - Le contestó con tranquilidad. - _Quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas por que es la persona mas libre del mundo_. - Una gran sonrisa en la que se podía ver toda la dentadura del muchacho apareció y por un segundo lo vio enfrente a él, su antiguo nakama, su mejor amigo... Roger.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-_En ese momento lo supe_. - Una lagrima cayo por el ojo de aquel hombre. - _Esa forma de hablar, esa sonrisa,… ese muchacho era... Roger_. - Paso su mano por la mejilla para secar aquella lagrima con un dedo. - Por lo menos su alma...

Shakky apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de él con suavidad. - _Hiciste todo lo posible por que llegara este día_.

_-No sabía si llegaría_. - Acarició la mano de la mujer con su pulgar a la vez que volvía a bajar la mirada. -Solamente decidí hacer lo que no pude hace más de veinte años...

_-Por muchos años que pasen nunca conseguirás engañarme_. - Le soltó la mano para coger aquella botella y guardarla.

-_¿Eh?_ - Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron.

-_Los dos sabíamos que lo conseguiría, al fin y al cabo tu mismo lo has dicho viejo_. - Apoyando sus dos codos en la barra agarró con una mano la barba blanca del espadachín. - _Monkey-chan sería quien ocuparía su lugar y no solo por que se pareciese a Roger..._

-_¿A que te refieres? Y suéltame la barba, sabes que no me gusta_. - Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del de pelo blanco mientras intentaba mantener un rostro serio.

-_Se que lo viste aquel día y hoy otra vez, no puedes mentirme._ - Apretó más fuerte aquella barba acercándolo más hacia ella. - _Pudiste verla en sus ojos... y hasta estoy segura que te viste a ti también._

-_No se de que me hablas..._ - Esquivó su mirada mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre.

-_Se que viste a Rouge en los ojos de Nami-chan, e incluso te viste a ti cuando se puso a golpear a Zoro.._. - Decidió soltarlo al fin. - _Ella te hacia lo mismo cada vez que le faltabas al respeto._ - Y una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la morena.

-_¡NO!_ - Golpeó la barra con su puño haciendo saltar astillas y dejando una gran marca en ella. - _¡Me niego a que todo vuelva a pasar!_ - Los ojos de aquel hombre guardaban rabia y también temor, apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y negaba levemente con su cabeza.

-_Rayleigh..._ - Verlo así asustó a la mujer de pelo corto que había dado dos pasos hacia atrás. - _No volverá a pasar, entiendo tu temor pero no volverá a pasar._

-_¡¿Cómo estas tan segura?!_ - Los ojos de aquel hombre estaban húmedos por las lagrimas que querían salir mientras apretaba sus puños.

-_Por que aunque eligieran el mismo camino..._ - Dio aquellos dos pasos que los separaban. -_ Luffy nunca será Roger... ni Nami será nunca Rouge..._ - Levantándose ligeramente por encima de la barra agarro las mejillas de aquel viejo espadachín para que la mirase fijamente a los ojos y no le quedara duda de lo que le decía. - _Ellos eran únicos_. - Y besó su frente calmando a aquel hombre atormentado.

Ya cerca del Grove 23 el nuevo Rey de los Piratas seguía llevando a cuestas a su navegante. Esta iba agarrando fuertemente el cuello de su capitán debido a la velocidad a la que avanzaban, más quizás por la costumbre de que su pareja hiciera esas cosas muchas veces o por que cuando estaba con el se sintiera completamente protegida, no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de miedo, más bien iba sonriendo.

-_Luffy ya queda poco para que lleguemos_.- La pelirroja le hablaba al oído con suavidad.

-_Shishi les vamos a ganar._ - Delante ellos había una cuesta que los separaba del siguiente grove y de una caída al agua, pero nada que el moreno estirando sus brazos de goma y un impulso no pudiera solucionar.

Después de haber cruzado y ya corriendo de nuevo sobre tierra firme, la mujer de ojos castaños no pudo evitar suspirar. - _Aun después de estos años me sigo preguntando por que te gustara tanto meternos en peligro._ - Con resignación apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de él.

-_¿Nani?..._

-_Tenias un camino justo al lado y en vez de cruzarlo pegas un salto de veinte metros en el aire._ - Le sonreía por que sabia que para el moreno hacer aquello no era peligroso, pero en los ojos de una persona normal era algo impensable.

-_Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada Nami._ - Por instinto la agarró más fuerte mientras decía aquellas palabras.

-_Eso lo se idiota._ - Pegó su cara a la de él con aquella dulce sonrisa. - _Pero no me puedes negar que te gusta meternos en líos_. - Por el lado contrario la mano de la navegante agarró el moflete del mugiwara haciendo que se estirara.

-_Shishishi es divertido y lo hago por que nos hace más fuertes_. - Sonreía el moreno. -_Eso lo puede aprender de mi abuelo_.

-Luffy tu abuelo no es un buen ejemplo en ese sentido. - _La cara de la pelirroja se puso seria a la vez que levantaba una ceja._ - Casi te mata cuando solo eras un niño y más de una vez.

-_Etto..._ - Una gota de sudor bajo por su frente recordado aquellas cosas que el marine le había hecho.

-¡LUFFY-SAMA! - Una voz femenina llamaba al capitán desde la distancia.

En la costa la princesa los saludaba con un brazo en alto mientras que Franky y Jinbe se encontraban en la cubierta del Sunny vigilando por si alguien intentaba atacarlos. Al parecer todo había estado tranquilo durante su ausencia pero nunca se sabe con la tripulación de los sombrero de paja.

-_¡SHIRAHOSI! ¡CHICOS!_ - Aquella pareja los saludaban con la mano a la vez que recorrían los últimos metros.

-_Menos mal que ya habéis llegado, la princesa no debería estar tanto tiempo en la superficie, puede ser muy peligroso._ - El gyojin dio un salto hacia la costa mientras se acercaban, ya en tierra firme los vio a unos pocos metros pero lo que vio le provoco que sus ojos empezaran a parpadear muy rápido mientras se abrían cada segundo un poco más.

-_Lo sentimos mucho Jinbe, nos hemos entretenido un poco_. - Se disculpó la pelirroja después de bajar de la espalda de su capitán. - _¿Habéis tenido algún problema?_

-_E.. e.. ese abrigo..._ - Empezó a tartamudear dando pasos cortos y lentos hasta tocar aquella prenda roja. -_ Es..._

-_Shishishi si, era el abrigo de Gol D Roger_. - Agarrando con las dos manos aquel regalo de Rayleigh el mugiwara le sonreía a su nakama. -_¿No me queda bien?_

-_¡ES IMPOSIBLE!_ - Los ojos del gyojin parecían que iban a salirse de sus orbitas ya que al oír la confirmación de que era cierto lo que estaba viendo sintió que le cayera un rayo.

La navegante los dejo hablando mientras se acercó a Franky para preguntarle si todo estaría listo para zarpar lo antes posible. Cuando se lo confirmo solo faltaba que llegara el resto de la tripulación, mientras tanto se puso a hablar con la hermosa sirena y sobre como se sentía al estar en la superficie.

Minutos después en orden fueron llegando todos los nakamas. El primero en llegar fue Sanji que llevaba aun a hombros a Chopper, el segundo fue Brook y a unos metros detrás de él Usopp. Unos diez minutos después Zoro y Robin aparecieron andando cogidos de la mano, aunque más que un gesto romántico parecía que la morena lo hacia para que el espadachín no se volviera a perder.

-_Parece que ya estamos todos._ - La navegante ya en la cubierta del barco habló para sus nakamas. - Es hora de irnos.

-_Luffy-sama, prométeme que volveréis_. - La sirena se apoyó en el costado del Sunny haciendo que escorase levemente.

-_Shishi prometido_. - La sirena extendió su meñique sobre la cubierta y como la primera despedida el capitán estiró el suyo alrededor del de ella.

-_Princesa, debemos irnos ya_. - Le indicó con amabilidad. -_ El rey y sus hermanos deben de estar preocupados._

-_Tienes razón._ - La sirena se alejó levemente con una sonrisa tierna aunque un poco triste por tener que despedirse. - _Cuídate mucho Nami-san, ojala nos volvamos a ver pronto._ - Le sonrío a su amiga con la que sentía una gran conexión. - _Cuidaos mucho chicos_. - Mientras se alejaba aun más del barco se iba despidiendo con el brazo en alto.

-_No os metáis en líos, y esto va en especial por ti Luffy-kun_. - Camino hacia la barandilla antes de girarse para mirarlos a todos pero en especial al moreno de sombrero de paja. - _Volveremos a vernos... Rey de los Piratas... mis nakamas_. - Les sonrío antes de volver a girarse para lanzarse al agua y así alcanzar a la princesa sumergiéndose juntos.

Pasados unos segundos mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido, hasta que la navegante empezó a hablar.

-_Franky, pongámonos en marcha_. - Se acercó al timón que era donde estaba el de pelo azul. - _Destino... Water seven._

-_¡SUUUUUPEEER! ¡OHHH YEAH!_ - Con ese gritó de emoción el ciborg hizo su postura para después poner la proa del barco en dirección a su hogar.

-_¡Luffy!..._ - El tirador se había subido al puesto de vigilancia y llamaba a su capitán. - ¡Un barco por el oeste! - Le indico con el brazo por donde se acercaba.

Todos menos el que estaba al timón se acercaron al costado del Sunny para intentar reconocer el barco. Por lo que podían divisar era de velas rojas y con una calavera de color negro en ellas.

-_Esto va a ser divertido jajajaja._ - El espadachín soltó una carcajada, ya todos habían reconocido aquel barco.

-_Ha.. ha.. ¡HANCOCK!_ - El tono de la piel del capitán se había vuelto de color blanco como el marfil, el sudor lo estaba empapando y solo podía pensar en que su nakama pusiera en marcha el Coup de Burst.

-Continuara-

**_Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis comentarios de que os ha parecido! Y si tenéis ganas del siguiente claro jeje_**


	7. DOS MUJERES Y UN REY (1)

**_Séptimo capitulo! La que les espera ahora que apareció Hancock xD QUE LO DISFRUTEIS Y GRACIAS!_**

DOS MUJERES Y UN REY (1)

El espadachín no podía parar de reír y mas viendo la expresión en la cara de su capitán. Por cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se llenaba de más sudor, sus labios temblaban, al igual que sus brazos y sus piernas, claramente estaba muy nervioso.

Por otro lado Usopp tuvo que sujetar con todas sus fuerzas al cocinero mientras el pequeño reno hacia lo mismo con el músico. Sus dos nakamas habían perdido el control con aquellos ojos de corazones, extendían sus brazos y tenían medio cuerpo por fuera de la borda. Tanta emoción acabarían matándolos, aunque no se podría decir que seria mas peligroso, si que un usuario cayera al agua o que el rubio saltara para ir corriendo al encuentro de la emperatriz.

-_Es el barco de las piratas Kuja_. - La morena miraba interesada para aquella embarcación. - _Vaya coincidencia ¿No creéis?_. - Habló para todos aunque en especial para la mujer que tenia a su lado.

-_¿Qué harán aquí?_ - La pelirroja sentía curiosidad y a la vez una sensación extraña. -_¿Acaso sabrían que estábamos en la isla?_. - Como un instinto apretó mas fuerte sus manos contra la barandilla.

-_Ni idea pero seguro que vienen para ver a Luffy..._ - El peliverde no podía evitar sonreír con picardía, aquella situación era demasiado graciosa y se la había imaginado mil veces desde la charla que tuvo con el moreno hace años, poco después de que él y Nami empezasen a tener una relación amorosa.

**FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado ya unos tres meses desde que el mugiwara y la navegante habían empezado a ser pareja. Estos sentimientos amorosos aun eran nuevos para el joven pero también para el resto de la tripulación y por esa misma razón los cotillas oficiales del Sunny, un hombre de nariz larga y un pequeño reno, no hacían más que cuchichear mirando para su nakama.

Una tarde en la que los dos tripulantes estaban en la cubierta, el peliverde cansado de mirar aquella escena decidió acercarse. Estaba decidido a terminar de raíz con la tontería insana y depravada que a su parecer tenían aquellos dos cotillas.

-_Vosotros dos_. - Sacó una de sus katanas para apuntarlos con ella. - _¿Se puede saber que hacéis?_

-_Na... Nada Zoro..._ - Le contestó el tirador con miedo al igual que su nakama.

-_Lleváis semanas sin quitarle ojo a Luffy mientras os susurráis cosas..._- Dando unos pasos apoyó la afilada punta de la espada sobre la nariz prominente de aquel hombre. -_ Y quiero saber el por que_. - Su voz era seria y esto hacia que cada vez temieran más por su integridad.

-_No, de... de.. verdad que no es nada..._ - Decía el de pelo negro mientras los dos negaban con las manos con nerviosísimo. - _Son tonterías nuestras..._ - Sudaban sin parar intentando convencer al espadachín.

-_Que son tonterías me lo supongo, pero quiero saber que es... y ahora_. - Les ordenó mientras clavaba su mirada en ellos asustándolos aun mas.

-_Es solo que nos preguntamos que habrá hecho Luffy en la isla de las mujeres_.- El pequeño doctor tenia una sonrisa forzada mientras decía aquellas palabras. - _Bueno más bien se lo preguntaba Usopp, yo solo le daba mis teorías._ - Le dijo mientras empezaba a rascarse la cabeza.

-_¡TRAIDOR!_ - Los ojos del tirador parecían que iba a salirse de sus orbitas mientras miraba a su nakama con rabia y el puño en alto. - _Es... es que... dos años en la isla de las mujeres... es mucho tiempo._ - Le decía al peliverde como intentando disculparse.

Cerro su ojo mientras volvía a guardar su katana para acabar dando un suspiro.

-_¿Y se puede saber por que os a dado por haceros semejante pregunta par de idiotas?._ - Ya tranquilo se cruzó de brazos.

-_¿Cómo el por que?_ - El de pelo rizo le contesto con cara incrédula como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- _Esta claro que tuvo que pasar algo en aquella isla, es muy extraño que a Luffy que solo le interesaba comer y las aventuras de repente después de rencontrarnos descubra que esta enamorado._ - Se acercó al peliverde apoyando su mano en el hombro de esté para susurrarle. - _Quizás... le enseñaron algunas cosas... tu ya me entiendes..._ - Su mirada era picara al igual que su sonrisa.

-_¡¿QUE, QUE, QUE?!_ - Aquellas palabras lo desconcertaron por completo, como si lo que dijera fuera la mayor locura del mundo haciéndolo retroceder . - _¡¿Qué le iban a enseñar a ese baka?! No digas más tonterías Usopp, se te ha ido la cabeza._ - Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras le daba la espalda haciéndole ver que no se creía tal teoría y que estaba desvariando, aunque la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada en el espadachín.

Después de que sus dos nakamas ya se fueran en dirección a la cocina, aprovecho para acercase al chico de goma que se encontraba pescando con tranquilidad sentado sobre la barandilla del Sunny. Con cara de aburrimiento apoyaba su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras la otra sujetaba aquella caña.

-_¡Oyyy! ¡Picad de una vez malditos peces! ¡Tengo hambre!_ - Su rostro se volvió de felicidad imaginándose un gran plato de carne de Rey Marino delante de él. - _Si, si mejor carne de Rey_ - Empezó a babear mientras lo decía y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

-_Oe Luffy, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?_ - Se apoyó a su lado mientras miraba al horizonte.

-_Shishi si, pero pregunta rápido que tengo hambre._ - Le sonrió a su amigo.

-_''¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga hambre con que le pueda hacer una pregunta?... Da igual''_. - Su cara era perpleja pero volvió a la normalidad.- _No te preocupes, solo preguntarte que cosas hiciste en la isla de las mujeres, aun no me lo contaste_.

-_¿Nani?_ - No se esperaba para nada aquello.

-_Si, ¿Qué cosas pasaron en esa dichosa isla?_ - Aunque lo decía con firmeza esperaba que no se notara muy interesado.

-_Etto... la verdad es que no estuve mucho tiempo_. - Miraba al cielo mientras se agarraba el mentón pensativo. -_ Me pase gran parte entrenando con Rayleigh en otro lugar, no quería que me distrajera._

-_¿Distraerte con que?_ - Giró su cabeza para mirar al moreno.

-_No lo se, solamente decía que no quería que estuvieran las chicas molestándonos._ - También giró su rostro para mirar a su nakama. - _Aunque la verdad no hacían más que tocarnos..._ - Fruncía el ceño recordando aquella manía que tenían todas de estírale la piel.

-_Por lo que parece eras muy popular..._ - Le dio una palmada en el hombro que casi lo tira por la borda.

-_¡ZORO!_ - Le gritó con odio mientras se agarraba con fuerza al barco. -_¡Casi me tiras al mar!_

-_No seas exagerado, fue un golpe de nada._ - Le sonrió el peliverde. - _¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre la Shichibukai?_. - La verdad es que desde que aquella mujer les ayudo a escapar en la costa de Sabaody se había preguntado la razón, aunque era evidente que tenia que ver con su capitán y era hora de averiguarlo.

-_¿Sobre Hancock?_ - Dijo volviendo a poner aquella cara de inocencia. - _Emm... Es buena, aunque al principio me daban ganas de patearle el trasero_; Recordó. -_ Estuvo apunto de matar a sus propias nakamas solo por que me ayudaron._ - Esto puso serio al espadachín, aunque le hizo pensar que si había conseguido aquel titulo debía ser por que era cruel y tenaz. -_ Pero al final las perdono y no solo eso, me invito a un gran banquete, tenias que haber estado Zoro, era enorme_. - En su mente estaba aquella imagen haciéndolo volver a babear como unos minutos antes.

-_Tu nunca cambiaras cerebro de goma..._ - Se rio negando ligeramente con la cabeza. - _¿Pero hizo algo más no es así?_

_-Si... fue la que me llevo a Impel Down para salvar a Ace arriesgándose a que la descubrieran_. - Le costo seguir pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, sabia que no cualquiera habría hecho eso. - _Y era muy atenta conmigo shishi._

-_¿Muy atenta? ¿No será que quizás solo quería ser amable?_ - Ni él mismo se creía que pudiera hacer esa pregunta, siempre desconfiaba de las mujeres, incluso de Robin y eso que era su novia.

-_Si, me traía muchísima comida y se preocupaba por que no me pasara nada._ - Se sujeto su sombrero con una mano. -_ Aunque creo que hacia todo eso para que le dijera que si..._

-_¿Decirle que si? - Frunció el ceño._

_-A casarme con ella._ - Dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-_¡¿CASARTE CON ELLA?!_ - Su gritó se habría podido oír en todo el barco aparte de que ahora era este el que casi se caía por la borda de la impresión, sino fuera por que su capitán estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo, ahora mismo estaría en el agua.

_-Deberías de tener más cuidado Zoro shishi_ - Soltó una leve carcajada.

-_¡¿PERO TU CACHO DE GOMA CON PATAS NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ES GRAVE?!_- El peliverde se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para luego agarrar con sus dos manos la camisa roja del moreno y zarandearlo.

-_¿Grave?.._. - El mugiwara no entendía por que su nakama se ponía así, no había hecho nada malo.

-_''No me puedo creer que tenga que explicárselo, maldito idiota sin cerebro''_ - Lo soltó para empujarlo contra la proa, no quería que nadie por algún descuido llegara a oírlos.

Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de la cabeza del Sunny y estaba seguro de que estarían solos empezó a contarle su teoría. Con cada cosa que le iba explicando y no una sino tres veces para que lo entendiese, el pobre moreno se iba poniendo más blanco, empezaba a temblar y un ligero tic en el ojos iba creciendo. Al parecer por las expresiones que iba poniendo su nakama el espadachín se dio cuenta de que al final lo había entendido y mirando su rostro no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada que duro unos cuantos minutos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-_Luffy, cambia esa cara, ni que fuera el fin del mundo... Jajajaja_ - El espadachín soltó aquella frase con malicia que para el Rey de los Piratas cayó como una losa muy pesada.

Todos se giraron para ver a su capitán, menos aquellos dos pervertidos que seguían con su obsesión por acercarse unos centímetros más a aquel barco que se les iba aproximando a gran velocidad.

-_¿Qué te pasa Luffy?_ - La pelirroja se acercó a él con preocupación. - _¿Te encuentras bien?_

-_Tienes muy mala cara..._ - Decía el pequeño doctor mientras seguía agarrando la pierna del músico. - _Sera mejor que te haga algunas pruebas para saber que te ocurre._

-_''Sera tal vez que...''_ - El de nariz larga se rascaba el mentón mientras volvía a mirar aquella embarcación.

Poco a poco ya empezaban a virar de costado para abórdalos y el grito de las mujeres que formaban la tripulación se oía de fondo.

Una sombra a gran velocidad cruzó la distancia que separaba los dos barcos, ante tal movimiento pillo a todos por sorpresa, sobretodo a la navegante que cayó de lado por un empujón y al capitán que ahora se encontraba tumbado en la cubierta mientras lo estaban... ¿Abrazado?

-_¡Luuuffyy!_ - Un tono dulce salía de los labios de una mujer que mantenían al de sombrero de paja agarrado sin poder moverse.

-_¿Pero que...?_ - La pelirroja se frotaba la cabeza de dolor mientras se giraba para ver que la había empujado, al darse cuenta que una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y oscuro rodeaba con su brazos a su pareja casi sin dejarle respirar y con un sonrojo que era evidente, la sangre empezó a hervirle las venas y la hizo levantarse en un solo movimiento. - _¡¿QUE TE CREES QUE HACES ZO...?!_

La arqueóloga tuvo que sujetar a la navegante con todas fuerzas y para ello usó unos cuantos brazos de más, sino sabia que se lanzaría para matar a esa mujer.

No era la única que tenia que sujetar a alguien furioso, ya que el rubio y el de pelo afro se habían girado y al mirar aquella escena los celos por su nakama también los habían sacado de sus casillas, sus dientes parecían afilados como cuchillas y sus manos si se posaran sobre el hombre que llevaba aquel abrigo rojo lo desgarrarían sin dudarlo.

-_¡MALDITO MIERDOSO! ¡TE MATO! ¡YO TE MATO!_ - El cocinero tenia una mirada asesina mientras el pobre Usopp con ayuda de Franky lo sujetaban por los brazos y las piernas. Aunque estuviera enfadado la sangre brotaba por su nariz, la ira lo consumía pero nada evitaba que su cuerpo reaccionase ante la belleza de aquella mujer.

-_¡ERES UN ABARICIOSO LUFFY!_ - Extendía sus brazos el esqueleto. -_¡¿NO TE LLEGABA CON PODER VER LOS PANTIS DE NAMI-SAN?!_ - Estuvo apunto de conseguir zafarse pero el reno se transformo en su forma Heavy Point dejándolo sin opciones de hacerlo.

-_Ha.. Ha.. Hancock por.. por favor_. - El color de la cara en el moreno paso de blanco a un rojo intenso debido a la falta de aire. - _Que... no... respiro._

La emperatriz se levanto para llevarse las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas y dándole la espalda para disimular lo que era evidente. Pudiendo ya respirar con tranquilidad, el chico de goma con un leve impulso se quedo sentado con las piernas estiradas, mas sus ojos en vez de mirar para la causante de su asfixia lo hacían para la mujer que había perdido el control. Si las miradas matasen estaba claro que no quedaría nada de la mujer de ojos azules que ahora se tapaba la cara girando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Los dos barcos ya estaban completamente pegados y otras dos mujeres pusieron sus pies sobre el de los mugiwara. Eran dos mujeres altas, de aspecto fuerte, una de ellas de cabello verde y la otra de cabello naranja y llamativamente ligeras de ropa con una capa blanca. Al encontrarse al moreno no pudieron evitar alegrarse y sonreír con dulzura.

-_Que alegría volver a verte Luffy_ - La mujer pelirroja y la mas robusta de las dos le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-_Perdona a anee-sama, se a emocionado un poco_. - Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de la mujer de ojos verdes. - _Desde que supo que habías vuelto del Nuevo Mundo no ha parado de hablar de las ganas que tenia de verte..._ - Tenia una mano en su nuca y se disculpaba agachando levemente la cabeza.

-_¡Mary! ¡Sonia!_ - Al ver a aquellas dos mujeres el moreno no puedo evitar sonreír. -_Shishishi_

-_¡¿LUFFY ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE SE CREE ''ESA'' PARA LANZARSE ASI A TUS BRAZOS?!_ - Un aura incendiaria rodeaba a la navegante que seguía intentando librarse de aquel agarre.

-_Yo soy... su prometida..._ - Con las manos entrelazadas y con sus ojos brillantes de emoción respondió la ex-shichibukai. - _Y tu mujer insignificante ¿Quién te crees para hablar de mi en ese tono?_. - Sus ojos se clavaron en la navegante por un segundo hasta que estiró su brazo y realizó su postura dejando caer levemente su cabeza hacia atras.

Ante aquellas palabras los miembros de la tripulación se quedaron paralizados, en shock, sin reacción posible, menos aquellas dos mujeres que acompañaban a la emperatriz que negaban con la cabeza mirando al suelo y el espadachín que golpeaba la barandilla del Sunny con fuerza mientras estallaba con una carcajada que lo tiraba al suelo.

Mientras nadie se movía otra mujer llego a la embarcación, era de baja estatura, de pelo canoso y por las arrugas de su rostro ya bastante mayor de edad. Esta se apoyaba en una serpiente azul que usaba como bastón.

-_Monkey... D... Luffy, ¿O debería de decir Rey de los Piratas?._ - Lo señalo con aquel bastón tan especial, mientras le sonreía.

El hombre al que nombraba no la miró, sus ojos habían vuelto hacia los de su pareja preguntándose que debería hacer ahora. Todo le decía que por muy poderoso que fuera no saldría de esta con vida, o peor aun que esas dos mujeres se matasen entre ellas como tanto temía después de la explicación de su nakama.

-_¡Ey Mugiwara! ¡Que te estoy hablando!_ - Aquella mujer lo llamo de nuevo sin conseguir su atención.- _''Quizás debería... ''_ - Alzó una ceja para decir con lentitud una sola palabra. - _Carne..._- Estaba claro que lo conocía.

La cabeza del moreno se giró en dirección al lugar por el cual venían aquellas palabras más sus ojos seguían inmóviles en la pelirroja. Como si un espíritu lo poseyera extendió sus brazos y empezó a abrir y cerrar las manos reclamando aquel alimento mencionado.

Ante aquel gesto la ceja que había levantado empezó a temblar por la frustración de no conseguir que lo mirase, más aquel instinto del joven por la comida lo sorprendía. Acabo por darse cuenta de que pasaba algo y decidió preguntar.

-_¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ - Miró para las dos mujeres que seguían negando con la cabeza.

-_Nyonbaa..._ - Dijo la de cabello verde mientras las dos hermanas si giraron para verla. - _Es hebihime, les a dicho que Mugiwara No Luffy es su prometido._

-_¡¿Otra vez con eso?!_ - Miró para la morena de cabello largo que llevaba un vestido azul bastante ajustado que resaltaba sus curvas y que llevaba el insignia pirata de las Kuja por uno de sus costados. - _¡¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no fue una proposición?!_

Ante las palabras de aquella mujer mayor todos acabaron por reaccionar. Los pervertidos del barco suspiraron de alivió mientras el tirador, el ciborg y el pequeño reno se relajaron dejando sueltos a aquellos dos, la arqueóloga volvió a la normalidad aunque algo intrigada, el espadachín acabo por levantarse y secarse las lagrimas mientras mantenía aquella risa burlona, y por ultimo la navegante, que si antes la consumía la ira, ahora mismo podría quemar el barco solo con las ganas que tenia de acabar con esa dichosa mujer de ojos azules.

Aprovechando un despiste, la pelirroja le soltó un codazo a su nakama para conseguir librarse de su agarre. Aquellos brazos y manos que la sujetaron desaparecieron dejándole vía libre hacia la emperatriz.

Volviendo a ponerse con la espalda recta, la ex-shichibukai vio como aquella mujer que le había gritado se acercaba a ella corriendo. En sus manos llevaba una barra metálica, claramente con intención de golpearla y si aquella maldita quería pelea... la tendría.

-_¡Mero mero merow!..._ - Colocó sus manos formando un corazón lista para convertir a aquella mujer en piedra.

-_¡TE VOY A QUITAR ESA SONRISA DE LA CARA!_ - La de ojos castaños sujetaba su Sorcery Clima Tact para golpear a Hancock con todas sus fuerzas.

Las dos estaban listas para atacarse y eso iba acabar muy mal si nadie las paraba.

-_¡CUIDADO!_ - Gritaron todos los presentes al ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

En un veloz movimiento el moreno se interpuso entre ellas dos para agarrar el arma de la navegante y de paso cubrirla del ataque de la emperatriz. Sus ojos miraban para la pelirroja con seriedad, casi con rabia para después soltar aquel artilugio.

-_¡Quietas!_ - Dijo en alto para las dos mujeres.

-_¡No!_ - Aunque en un primer momento aquella mirada de su pareja la dejo congelada durante unos segundos, se rehízo para apretar las dientes con fuerza y volver a la carga.

-_¡LAS DOS NAMI!_ - Le chilló frenándola nuevamente agarrándola por la muñeca.

-_¡¿POR QUE LA DEFIENDES?!_ - Intentó soltarse del de sombrero de paja para recriminarle mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-_Nami, no puedo dejar que la ataques y punto_. - Su tono era de todo menos habitual con ella, era frio, queriendo dejarle claro que no tocaría a la morena.

Consiguió soltarse de aquel agarre para empujarlo y intentar alcanzarla de nuevo. Esto hizo que no le quedara otra opción, sus ojos se clavaron en ella de otra forma y una fuerza casi invisible hizo que la mujer callera en sus brazos inconsciente dejando a todos descorazonados.

-_Franky, Robin, lleváosla para la habitación_. - Tenia a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tenido que usar su haki para pararla. Paso con suavidad su mano por la mejilla de la joven para secar aquellas lagrimas.

Se la entrego al de pelo azul y se giró para mirar aquellas mujeres, mientras tanto el cocinero iba dispuesto a atacar a su capitán por lo que le había hecho a su Nami-swan, pero el espadachín sacando unas de sus katanas para golpearlo con el mango en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-_Ero-cook no le vas a poner un dedo encima._ - Le apuntó con su espada. - _Estoy seguro que se siente mal por lo que acaba de hacer, pero si lo hizo fue por que no le quedaba otra opción, así que si quieres pelear... aquí me tienes cejitas_. - Por primera vez el rubio se quedo callado, sin moverse y haciéndole caso al peliverde.

-_Chicas, lo siento..._- Les hablaba frente a frente más sus ojos estaban escondidos por su sombrero. - _Será mejor que vuelvan a su barco, hablaremos más tarde_. - Estaba apuntó de girarse para entrar en el Sunny cuando la emperatriz le hablo con un sonrisa.

-_Yo quiero quedarme contigo Luffy._ - Se estaba acercando a él para abrazarlo. -_ Me has protegido de esa lagarta que me quería golpear, aunque esta claro que no podría si tengo a ti._

-_Oye Hancock..._ - Su tono era duro, algo que la hizo frenar. - _No vuelvas a llamarla así... no me gustaría tener que hacer que te arrepintieses de tus palabras_. - Dejo sus ojos al descubierto y su expresión podría aterrorizar a cualquier ser vivo. - _Ahora vete._

Aquella mujer hermosa al mirarlo retrocedió unos pasos, estaba aterrada al igual que sus hermanas y la pequeña anciana.

-_Se... se... será mejor que le hagamos caso hebihime_. - Dijo la mujer de pelo blanco con temor. - _Es mejor que dejemos que se calmen las cosas y a la noche hablemos las cosas..._

-_Si... si, es lo mejor..._ - La de cabello verde se acercó a la emperatriz para agarrarla por una mano. - Volvamos hermana.

-_Luffy..._ - La morena susurró su nombre mientras miraba como esté se giraba y daba unos pasos hasta entrar en el Sunny.

-Continuará-

_**Espero reviews con lo que les a parecido este capitulo jejej Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**_


End file.
